A torony
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SNARRY. Tudom, lerágott csont az a téma, hogy a háború után Perselus beszéli le a magába zuhant Harryt arról, hogy a halálba meneküljön, de most valahogy nekem is hasonlóra jött ihletem. Csupán néhány fejezetesre tervezem a dolgot, de mindenkit figyelmeztetek, erősen OOC és kicsit nyálas is :-)
1. Chapter 1

Már egy hónapja vége a háborúnak. Harry, bár senki nem hitt benne igazán, végül legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, és egy hosszú-hosszú ideje ismeretlen béke szállt a világra. Legalábbis rajta és rajtam kívül mindenkire, aki túlélhette a borzalmakat.

Az első napokban szinte tapintható volt a tanácstalanság, ahogy az emberek nem tudtak mint kezdeni a rájuk törő szabadsággal. Egy ideig próbálták a Kis Túlélőt is bevonni az ünneplésbe, de aztán, mikor belátták, hogy nem sok eredményt tudnak elérni, feladták a próbálkozásaikat, és engedték Harrynek, hogy a maga útját járja.

Harry… nem is emlékszem, mikor szólítottam először a keresztnevén. Illetve dehogynem… de erről majd később.

A végső csata utáni napok az eszmélés jegyében teltek mindannyiunknak. Hosszú idő kellett, hogy felfogjuk, vége van. Sőt, állítom, néhányan vagyunk, akik a mai napig nem fogtuk fel igazán. Belevetettük magunkat a helyreállításba, csak, hogy ne kelljen gondolkodnunk. Embertelenül sok munka volt, hisz a falu és a kastély is romokban állt. Roxmortsban kezdtük, hisz az embereknek lakniuk kellett valahol, és a legtöbb ház alaposan megrongálódott a harcok alatt.

A kastélyt is életveszélyesnek nyilvánítottuk, így senki nem léphetett a birtokra, csak mi, a tanári kar, akik vállaltuk, hogy rendbe hozzuk az épületet, mire szeptemberben visszatérnek a diákok, és Harry, aki ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy segít nekünk. Mindannyian sejtettük, hogy a buzgóságának több oka is van, de leginkább a feledkezés, így McGalagony beleegyezett a dologba, és a fiú elszánt erővel vetette magát a munkába. Több mint két hét kellett ahhoz, hogy legalább mi bent merjünk maradni éjszakára, és ne kelljen attól rettegnünk, hogy a fejünkre borul az egész kőhalom.

Ez idő alatt többször is dolgoztam Harryvel, és csodák csodájára nem lett belőle világháború. Csendben, nyugodtan tudtunk együtt dolgozni… keveset beszéltünk, akkor is inkább arról, amivel éppen foglalkoztunk. Ennek ellenére láttam a szemében a tomboló érzéseket, azt, hogy szántszándékkal dolgozik, mint egy megszállott, hogy este olyan holtfáradtan zuhanhasson ágyba, hogy öntudatlanul feküdjön egész éjjel, és ne kelljen a történteken gondolkodnia. Sokszor rajta felejtettem a pillantásom, azon töprengve, hogy vajon mi lesz vele, ha végzünk a munkálatokkal, de aztán inkább visszatértem a munkához, és segítettem neki.

Engem annyira azért nem viselt meg a kemény munka, hogy átsegítet volna az álmatlan éjszakáimon, hisz ennél keményebb fizikai és szellemi igénybevételhez voltam szokva az elmúlt években. Ugyan hol ér fel az egész napos építkezés, főleg mágiával, egy tucat crutiatus átokkal, ami a Nagyúr kedvenc szórakozása volt? Így esténként, mikor már elcsendesedett a kastély kevés lakója, magányos sétára indultam a birtokra, és a Rengetegbe. Régen is mindig ez volt az egyetlen, ami némi vigaszt nyújtott az én zaklatott lelkemnek is. Az éjszaka simogató csendje, az alvó világ pillanatnyi békessége.

Aznap is épp egy ilyen sétáról tértem vissza, mikor megláttam Harryt kilépni a nagykapun. Ezek szerint mégsem üti ki magát annyira, hogy tudjon pihenni? Vagy valami más lehet a dolog mögött? Valami számomra is megmagyarázhatatlan ok miatt aggódni kezdek érte, így inkább megpróbálok észrevétlenül a nyomába szegődni. Nem szokott ő éjjelente a birtokon bolyongani, így nem tartom jó jelnek, hogy most ezt teszi. Főleg így egyedül, titokban. Hát még, amikor egy idő után realizálódik bennem, hogy a csillagvizsgáló torony fele tart.

Időnként lassít, szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem, hogy minden idegszálával figyel a környezetére, mintha megérezte volna, hogy nincs egyedül. Hát igen… tőlem tanult, ezt nem tagadhatja egyikünk sem. De hát én sem ma kezdtem a rejtőzködést, így esélye sincs észrevenni. Lassan eljutunk a toronyig, és közben alaposan megfigyelem a fiút. Nem úgy tűnik, mint aki mondjuk elszántan véget akar vetni az életének, mégis érzek benne valami végtelen szomorúságot, valami reménytelenséget, aminek semmi keresnivalója nem lenne egy alig tizennyolc éves fiú lelkében.

Lassan eljutunk a torony bejáratához, de nem lépek be azonnal utána. Tudom, ezzel nagy kockázatot vállalok, hisz ha tévednék, és mégis azzal a célzattal jött ide, hogy véget vessen az életének, nem tudnék időben feljutni utána, hogy megakadályozhassam. De valamiért bízom abban, hogy nem ez a célja. Mikor körülbelül a torony feléig juthatott, óvatosan én is belépek az ajtón. Lassan, csendben osonok utána, mint egy macska, aki éjjel vadászni indul. Valamiért nem akarom, hogy idő előtt észrevegye, hogy én is itt vagyok. Valószínűleg, ha rosszul választanám meg a pillanatot, csak összekapnánk, ahogy régen nap mint nap tettük, és az most nem lenne túl jó. Fáradtak, megviseltek, összetörtek vagyunk mindketten, a legkevésbé sem az hiányzik nekünk, hogy egymásnak essünk.

Mikor felérek mögötte az égbe nyúló torony tetejére, némi megkönnyebbüléssel látom, hogy nem a perem szélén áll azon gondolkodva, hogy a következő pillanatban levesse-e magát a mélybe. A torony mellvédje úgy egy méter széles lehet, és a fiú a belső szélén ül, ahonnan talán még akkor sem eshetne le, ha esetleg megszédülne.

Ennek ellenére érzem a benne kavargó érzéseket, és egy pillanatra sem jut eszembe, hogy magára hagyjam. Ez a tény biztosan megdöbbentené, ha tudná, de most ez sem érdekel.

Odasétálok hozzá. Hallhatja a lépteimet, de még így is óvatos vagyok, nem akarom megriasztani, így csak halkan szólok hozzá.

\- Harry… - hát igen. Itt szólítottam először a keresztnevén. Nem tudom miért, talán a helyzet így kívánta. Egy pillanatra rám néz, majd a tekintetét visszafordítja a koromsötét horizontra, mintha csak a csillagokat kémlelné a látómező határán. – Csatlakozhatok hozzád?

Egy gáláns mozdulattal jelzi, hogy üljek csak le, elég nagy a torony mindkettőnknek. Pár héttel ezelőtt még ő sem tett volna ilyet, ahogy valószínűleg én sem jöttem volna utána. De most itt vagyok, és lassan én is letelepszem a kőre, Harry mellé. Lenézek egy pillanatra a szédítő mélységbe, és tudom, nem gondolja komolyan, de azért megfordult a fejében, hogy véget vethetne minden gondjának azzal, ha leugrik.

\- Mit akar? – kérdezi halkan, de semmi ellenségeskedés nincs a hangjában. Csupán nem érti, hogy mi a fenét keresek itt mellette, ahelyett, hogy békésen aludnék az ágyamban. Aztán talán rádöbben, hogy az alapvető problémánk igazából ugyanaz… nevezetesen, hogy a múlt árnyai nem hagynak minket aludni. Utánunk nyúlnak, akár ébren virrasztva bámuljuk a plafont, és várjuk a reggelt, ami sosem akar eljönni, akár felszínes álomba merülünk, amiből rövid idő után üvöltve ébredünk fel.

\- Mondjuk beszélgetni?

\- Maga? Velem? – néz rám megint egy pillanatra, és a hold halvány fényében csodálkozást látok megvillanni azokban a smaragdzöld szemekben.

\- Én. Veled. Megengeded?

\- Felőlem – vonja meg a vállát, és a tekintete újra a távolba réved.

Megint az jut eszembe, ami az előbb. Nevezetesen, hogy néhány héttel ezelőtt még ez sem lett volna lehetséges. A találkozásunk jobb esetben is kimerült volna néhány mondatban, amiben én le arrogáns hülyézem, mire ő közli, hogy egy mocskos halálfaló vagyok. És most mégis itt ülünk egymás mellett, és tudjuk, hogy rengeteg minden megváltozott. Ő tudja rólam az igazat, így emberi mértékkel kezelhető fokra hűlt a gyűlölete irántam, engem pedig valahogy megnyugtat az a tény, hogy már mindent tud. Nem kell titkolóznom, nem kell hazudoznom, nem kell állandóan ugrásra készen állnom… és főleg nem kell magyarázkodnom, mentegetőznöm a tetteimért. Ez rengeteget segít.

Elgondolkodom, hogy mit mondjak, hisz még mindig nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet lenne-e, ha lerohannám, és azonnal a saját bajairól kezdeném faggatni. Valószínűleg jól elküldene melegebb éghajlatra, így inkább másról kezdek beszélni.

\- Az emlékek még mindig összeszorítják a szívem, ha eszembe jut ez a hely – mondom halkan. Sokszor láttam már megdöbbenést az arcán, de ez a mostani mindenen túltesz, ahogy rám néz. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy mi lepi meg jobban. Hogy van szívem, hogy képes fájni, vagy hogy képes vagyok ezt kimondani, és pont neki? Magam is meglepődöm ezeken. Talán mindegyiken, de most nincs időm a saját gondolataimmal foglalkozni.

\- Hogy volt képes megtenni? Úgy értem… honnan volt ereje még ehhez is?

\- Tudom, hogy érted. Az egyetlen dolog segítet, ami mindig is az elmúlt húsz évben. Az okklumencia.

\- Lezárta magát?

\- Igen.

\- És most?

\- Próbálom lassan elengedni, különben maga alá temet.

\- Tudja, hogy csodálom magát? – néz rám megint egy pillanatra, és én hiába keresem a gúnyt a pillantásában, ezúttal nem találom. A szemében a szomorúság mélységes mély kútja, és az alján valamiféle megértés, amit még nem tudok hova tenni. - Az erejét… a… nem is tudom… hogy ezt kibírta… hogy mindent megtett, még akkor is, amikor magára maradt… és nem adta fel… nem menekült el. Én nem tudtam volna egyedül végigcsinálni.

\- Dehogynem. Erősebb vagy, mint hinnéd, ezt már bebizonyítottad.

\- Csak szerencsém volt, mint mindig.

\- Azért ez most nem volt olyan egyértelmű. Ahhoz, hogy szembenézz azzal, amivel szembenéztél… a halállal… Voldemorttal… kellett bátorság… és erő.

\- Egy szart – mondja cinikusan. – Egy valami kellett hozzá… reménytelenség, és lemondás. Az, hogy feladjam az egészet a francba… mindenki azt hiszi, amit maga… pedig egyszerűen megadtam magam a halálnak. Ennyi történt.

Erre nem tudok mit mondani. Igen, tisztában voltam vele, hogy fél lábbal odaát járt, és visszajött. Ez is nehezen emészthető, még egy felnőtt embernek is az lenne, nem hogy neki, aki kora szerint még majdnem gyerek.

\- Miért jött utánam? – teszi fel a kérdést, ami már jó ideje foglalkoztatja. Most én vagyok, aki a távoli sötétségbe fúrja a szemét, és megint elgondolkodom, hogy mit felelhetnék. – Attól félt, hogy meg akarok halni? – kérdezi halkan, és ezt már nem hagyhatom válasz nélkül.

\- Megfordult a fejemben – mondom sóhajtva.

\- Nekem is – hajtja le a fejét. – Tudja... – már majdnem belekezd, amikor valamiért tudatosodik benne, hogy én ülök mellette, és rám néz. – De érdekli is ez magát… sosem érdekelte, hogy mi van velem, most miért érdekelné?

\- Ha el akarod mondani, akkor érdekel – mondom neki, és szinte látom, ahogy gondolatban vállat von, és úgy dönt, hogy akkor végül is, miért is ne? Ugyan ki másnak beszélhetne róla? Ki más lenne az, aki csak egy kicsit is megérti?

\- Tudja, nem sok értelmét látom, hogy itt maradjak. Nincs már semmi, ami ideköt. A szeretteim… a barátaim mind meghaltak. Reggelig sorolhatnám a listát, és nem érnék a végére. A szüleim, Sirius, a barátaim, a tanítóim közül is sokan, a lány, akit szerettem… mindenki, akinek csak egy kis köze volt hozzám… aki csak egy kicsit is közel került hozzám. Mind meghaltak… mind itt hagytak – mondja, de közben nem sír. Nem sír, csak a szemében van két könnycsepp, amit nem akar szabadon engedni. Csacsi gyerek… nem kellene… nem lenne szabad így tartania magát. Nem fojthatja el az érzéseit. Saját tapasztalatból tudom, hogy milyen sokat árt magának ezzel. Ha magába fojtja, időről időre előtörnek, és maguk alá temetik, ahogy velem is megtörténik időnként.

Megfogom a kezét. Érzem végigfutni rajta a döbbenetet, de azért becsületére legyen mondva, hogy meg sem rezdül. Nem tudja, mit akarok, és így még nem tudja eldönteni, hogy mit reagáljon.

\- Jönnek majd mások… akiket szerethetsz, Harry – mondom halkan, és tudom, hogy ez most sovány vigasz neki. Még hosszú ideig nem tud a jövő fele nézni, csak vissza, a múltba, a fájdalmaiba. Nem képes reményeket látni, csak a veszteségeit. A következő szavaival meg is erősíti ezt az elgondolásomat.

\- De nem tudom, hogy… hogy akarom-e, hogy így legyen. Én már megtettem mindent, amit meg kellett tennem. Már nincs itt… semmi dolgom… semmi keresnivalóm.

\- Megtettél mindent, igen… mindent, amit mások vártak tőled… most itt az ideje, hogy megtegyél mindent, amit te szeretnél.

Egy kis időre rajtam felejti a pillantását, ami még a hold fényében is elképzelhetetlenül zöld, majd megrázza a fejét, és a tekintete visszatér a mélységbe.

\- Tényleg nincs semmi, amit szeretnél? Amit megtennél most, hogy senki nem köti meg a kezed?

\- Rengeteg minden van… - mondja rezzenéstelen tekintettel. - De nem tudom, hogy képes lennék-e rá. Én sosem… sosem élhettem úgy, ahogy akarok. Életem első önálló döntése lenne, ha most szépen leugranék innen.

És egyben az utolsó is, mondom magamban, de neki inkább nem szólok, mert csak felbosszantanám.

\- Harry… tudom, hogy lassan húsz éve vágysz… édesanyád ölelésére… a mosolyára… tudom, hogy most képes lennél ezért eldobni az életed… De hidd el nekem, ő nem ezt szeretné. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is nagyon hiányzol neki… hogy szeretne magához ölelni… de nem akarja, hogy idő előtt térj meg hozzá. Hidd el nekem, azt szeretné, várd meg, míg eljön az időd…

\- Honnan a fenéből tudja, hogy anyám mit szeretne? – csattan fel, és az, hogy már legalább valami indulatot ki tudok hozni belőle, jó jel. Azt jelenti, hogy ha csak egy kicsit is, de sikerült kizökkentenem a fásultságából.

\- Ismertem Lilyt, ne feledd!

\- És szerette, igen, tudom – mondja némileg lecsillapodva. - Önnek is hiányzik?

\- Igen. Mindig is hiányzott – mondom lehajtva a fejem, de mielőtt még én is belesüllyednék a depresszióba, inkább másra terelem a szót. – Mondasz egy dolgot abból a rengetegből, amit szeretnél?

\- Hogy mit szeretnék? Találni valakit, aki megért… csak egy kicsit… de ugyan hol találhatnék ilyen embert? Hisz aki megértett, mind halott…

\- Hinned kellene…

\- Ugyan miben? Hogy van még egy ilyen szerencsétlen a varázsvilágban, mint én? Mert ugyan ki másnak a nyakába sózhatnám a saját bajom? Kinek a jókedvét, kinek a megkönnyebbülését, az örömét ronthatnám el a saját nyomorommal? Nap mint nap tízen kérdezik, hogy én miért nem örülök velük? Nem tudják… nem értik… és miért is kéne? Nincs jogom… még csak arra sem, hogy megpróbáljam nekik megmagyarázni, hogy mit érzek. Nekik örülniük kell… élni végre egy szabad életet.

\- Miért gondolod, hogy nincs senki, aki megért? Miért gondolod, hogy nincs senki, aki ugyanazt érzi, amit te? Aki megjárta ugyanazt a poklot, amit te?

Rám néz, és szinte látom a megvilágosodást a szemében, majd újra elcsügged.

\- Nem hinném, hogy magát tényleg érdekli, mi van velem. Most csak azon izgul, hogy le ne vessem magam a mélybe.

\- Miért gondolod, hogy így van? Miért gondolod, hogy én nem érezhetem ugyanazt, amit te? Céltalanságot… reménytelenséget… magányt…

Elhallgatok, és most az én pillantásom is a mélybe vándorol egy időre. Szédítő a mélység, és időnként nagyon hívogató tud lenni. Olyan könnyű lenne… olyan egyszerű. – Azt hiszed – mondom halkan -, hogy nekem sosem fordult meg a fejemben az elmúlt húsz évben, hogy milyen könnyen véget lehetne vetni ennek a rémálomnak?

\- És mi tartotta vissza? – néz rám őszinte kíváncsisággal.

\- Parancsok… és az ígéretek. Ígéretek, amiket tettem. Dumbledorenak... édesanyádnak... Narcissa Malfoynak... talán még magamnak is tettem néhányat. Sőt… talán magamnak tettem a legtöbbet.

\- És be tudta tartani őket?

\- Megtettem, amit tudtam. Sokszor nem rajtam múlt, hogy nem tehettem többet. Bár ez most utólag nem nyugtatja meg a lelkiismeretemet. Sokszor kellett alárendelnem a saját érzéseimet, a saját lelkiismeretemet a felsőbb jónak… vagy valahogy így szokta Dumbledore mondani.

\- Igen, ezt velem is így szokta. Annak idején sokszor gyűlöltem ezért. Meg azért, mert semmit nem mondott el.

\- Senkinek nem mondott semmit. Senkiben nem bízott igazán. Megvoltak a saját tervei, és elvárta mindenkitől, hogy szó nélkül végrehajtsa a parancsait. Mindegy. Utólag nincs jogunk semmit a szemére vetni.

\- Nem is akartam. Csak…

\- Még mindig feszít a harag mélyen belül?

\- Igen.

\- Tudom. Időnként engem is. Bár én sokszor inkább saját magamra vagy mérhetetlenül dühös.

\- Nem lenne szabad…

\- Ezt pont te mondod? – kérdezem megütközve. – Édesanyád miattam halt meg.

\- Nem. Vagy legalábbis csak részben. Nagyon sok mindennek kellett úgy összejátszania, hogy úgy történjenek az események, ahogy végül is történtek. De ennyi év távlatából ne vádolja magát.

\- Ugyan, miért ne? Mi jogosítana fel rá, hogy megbocsássak magamnak? De mindegy, nem számít… nem rólam volt szó, hanem rólad.

\- Mindkettőnkről szó van. Önnek ugyanúgy fáj ez az egész, mint nekem.

\- Neked akkor is sokkal nehezebb... még gyerek vagy, nem volt lehetőséged felkészülni erre.

\- Sosem voltam gyerek. De ha nem hagyjuk abba az egymásra licitálást, úgy össze fogunk veszni, mint régen.

\- Igazad van.

\- Ezt mondja még egyszer - kéri, miközben hosszú idő óta először egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel a sápadt arcán.

\- Eszemben sincs! - tiltakozom megrázva a fejem.

Egy pillanatig még tovább mosolyog, és bár tudom, hogy hülyeség, de ez a mosoly valamiféle melegséggel tölt el. Majd újra elkomolyodik. - És mi az, amit ön szeretne megtenni, most, hogy lehetősége van rá?

\- Én már csak békét szeretnék és nyugalmat.

\- Ezért tért vissza a kastélyba?

\- Igen. Itt az időtlen falak között talán van esélyem megtalálni.

\- És szeretne újra tanítani?

\- Sok értelmét nem látom a dolognak…

\- De szeretné, igaz?

\- Igen, azt hiszem – mondom, aztán visszaadom neki a kérdést. – És te? Hogy képzeled el a jövőt?

Az arcán újra feltűnik az alig néhány percre eltűnt reménytelenség. Amíg az én problémámmal volt elfoglalva, addig egy kicsit elfeledkezett a sajátjáról, de most minden újra eszébe jutott.

\- Leugrom.

Ugrasz a fenét, gondolom magamban, ha kell, saját kezűleg foglak innen lecibálni.

\- És az aurorság? Régen az volt minden álmod.

Rám néz, de csak egy pillanatra, majd nemet int a fejével. Kedvem lenne megrázni, mint egy hisztis gyereket, de a jelen pillanatban nem tudom, mennyire használna neki.

\- Az emberek mélységesen csalódnának a hősükben, ha a halálba menekülne.

\- Kit érdekelnek az emberek? – kapja fel a fejét, és a szemében megvillanó dac már valamivel jobban tetszik, mint a pár pillanattal ezelőtti lemondás. De még gyenge, még erőtlen… idő kell neki, míg elég lesz ahhoz, hogy átsegítse a nehézségeken.

\- Akkor mi érdekel?

\- Nem tudom! – fakad ki. – Higgye már el, hogy nem tudom! Egy rohadt dolgot nem tudnék mondani, ami értelmet adna az életemnek!

Összefacsarodik a szívem, ahogy most ránézek. Miért kellett ezt csinálni ebből a gyerekből? Egy roncs, aki talán sosem fogja újra meglátni az élet értelmét. Annyira szeretnék most valahogy segíteni neki… csak magamhoz ölelni… csak megsúgni neki, hogy nincs egyedül… Vajon hogy reagálna… Merlin… de hogy máshogy segíthetnék neki?

\- Harry…

\- Nem hagyna békén? – fordítana hátat, de nem engedem neki. Keményen megfogom a karját, mire rám néz.

\- Nem, nem hagynálak békén.

\- De miért? – kérdezi megtörten, és én elengedem a karját, és gyengéden megfogom a kezét.

\- Mert egyedül butaságot csinálnál, és azt nem szeretném.

\- Miért érdekli az magát?

\- Mert én már rájöttem valamire, amire te még nem. Azt hiszem.

\- Hidegen hagy, hogy mire jött rá. Mitől lenne nekem ettől bármi is jobb?

\- Talán… nem, erre magadnak kell rájönnöd. Úgysem hinnél nekem, ahogy sohasem hittél.

\- Mindig hinnem kellett volna. Talán maga volt az egyetlen, akinek hinnem kellett volna. Maga volt az egyetlen, aki mindig is kíméletlenül őszinte volt hozzám, de én sosem értettem meg. Hülye voltam, és nem akartam megérteni – hajtja le a fejét, és én érzem a bűntudatot a hangjában. Lassan megfogom a kezét, mire rám néz, és én a szabad kezemmel megcirógatom az arcát. Az egyik kósza könnycsepp, amit eddig olyan kitartóan őrzött, most elszabadul a szeméből, és én gyengéden letörölöm az arcáról.

Végül lassan, nagyon lassan közelebb hajolok hozzá, és óvatosan megcsókolom. Ahogy ajkaink összeérnek, érzem a döbbenetét, majd egy erőtlenül tiltakozó kezet a mellkasomon. De, ahogy igazából vártam is, mindez nem tart tovább néhány másodpercnél. Pattanásig feszült izmai lassan, egyenként elernyednek, és megadja magát a gyengéd csóknak. Lassan, védelmezőn átkarolom a derekát, és közben elmélyítem a csókot. Még egy egészen kis idő, és bátortalanul visszacsókol. Nekem ez elég, hogy tudjam, jó úton indultam el. Jó érzés csókolni ezt a fiút, még a bizonytalansága, és a saját bizonytalanságom ellenére is. Hosszú ideje már, hogy nem kerültem, nem kerülhettem ilyen helyzetbe, és azt hiszem, akkor sem volt benne túl sok gyengédség. Nem úgy, mint most. Érzem, ahogy Harry lassan teljesen elengedi magát, én pedig próbálom olyan gyengéden csókolni, amennyire csak képes vagyok.

Mikor végül szétválnak ajkaink, egy ideig még nem engedem el a tekintetét. Tudom, most azt hiszi, olvasni akarok a gondolataiban, de nekem eszemben sincs. Csupán a szeméből szeretném kiolvasni, hogy most mit gondol. Végül megtöröm a szemkontaktust, és inkább érzem, mint hallom azt a sóhajt, ami felszakad belőle.

\- Miért… csináltad ezt? – félve tegez vissza, de nem bánom. Máskor, más körülmények között biztosan jól leteremteném érte, de most nem. Még egy kicsit nem válaszolok, csak fürkészem a reakcióját. – Azért, hogy megalázz? Hogy még te is rúgj belém kettőt, mikor már úgyis a földön vagyok? Még mindig ez a cél? Gratulálok, sikerült elérned – húzza el a kezét, amit még mindig fogtam. A tenyerébe temeti az arcát, mire csak megcsóválom a fejem.

\- Csupán szerettem volna meggyőződni valamiről.

\- Miről? – néz fel újra. - Hogy egy akkora szerencsétlen vagyok, hogy bárkinek alárendelném magam, akitől csak egy cseppnyi gyengédséget, vagy szeretetet remélhetek? És sikerült meggyőződnöd róla? Igazi mardekáros… Remélem, most boldog vagy!

\- Nem, nem vagyok boldog.

\- Pedig mindig ez volt a célod… hogy bosszút állj minden vélt vagy valós sérelmedért. Hogy bosszút állj minden megaláztatásért, amit apámtól kaptál. Most sikerült. Ezzel most megadtad a kegyelemdöfést.

\- Miért hiszed, hogy ez volt a célom?

\- Ugyan mi más lehetett volna?

\- Mondtam… szerettem volna meggyőződni valamiről – mondom komolyan, és úgy tűnik, végre hisz nekem.

\- El… elmondod?

Csak megrázom a fejem. – Erre magadnak kell rájönnöd. És most ideje visszamennünk a kastélyba. Ha holnap rendesen akarunk dolgozni, legalább néhány órát aludnunk kell.

Sóhajt, és végül nagy nehezen rábólint, így felállok a párkányról, és felé nyújtom a kezem. Megfogja, de csak addig, amíg felsegítem. Végül engedem, hogy elhúzza a kezét, pedig megkísért a gondolat, hogy nem engedem el. Szó nélkül indulunk le a megszámlálhatatlanul sok lépcsőn, és amikor a torony alján kilépünk a szabadba, Harry egy pillanatra megáll, és felnéz.

\- Nélküled talán tényleg leugrottam volna – mondja halkan.

\- Dehogy. Csak ott ért volna a reggel, és nem aludtál volna semmit – simogatom meg a karját, de azért nem vagyok száz százalékig biztos abban, amit mondok.

Némán fojtatjuk az utunkat a nagykapu felé, és amikor belépünk, én vagyok, aki megállok egy pillanatra.

\- Lejössz hozzám még egy kicsit beszélgetni? – kérdezem, de ahogy meglátom a felbukkanó bizonytalanságot a szemében, tudom, hogy ezt még jobb, ha nem erőltetem. – Semmi baj. Menj, és próbálj pihenni!

Csak sóhajt, és bólint, de nehezen akar elindulni. A vállára teszem a kezem, mire felnéz a szemembe. – Menj, Harry! Holnap találkozunk.

\- Persze… és megint levegőnek nézel…

\- Nem foglak. Ígérem. De most pihenned kell! – mondom neki szigorúan, mire újra bólint, és végül elfordul, és bizonytalanul elindul a szobája felé.

Nézek utána, míg el nem tűnik a lépcsőfordulóban, majd egy sóhajjal én is elindulok a pincebeli lakosztályom felé. Útközben sem megy ki a fejemből a fiú, a beszélgetésünk, és az a csók. Elgondolkodom rajta. Felteszem magamnak én is a kérdést, amit nem sokkal ezelőtt Harry is feltett. Nevezetesen, hogy miért is csináltam? Beleszerettem volna? Nem tudom… most erre a kérdésre nem tudok választ adni, és mivel a jóslástan az a mágiaág, amiben sosem hittem, nem is próbálok. Viszont határozottan látok esélyt arra, hogy a közeljövőben megtörténjen a dolog. De ez még rengeteg mindentől függ.

Lassan visszaérek a szobámba. Töltök magamnak egy pohár bort, fellobbantom a lángot a kandallóban, odaintem a fotelt, és letelepszem. Bőven van mit átgondolnom. Hogy hogyan tovább, és hogy van-e értelme egyáltalán az egésznek. És hogy vajon mit gondol minderről Harry? Mert hát ugye ez is elég lényeges tényező. Bár az öntudatlan reakciója a csókomra elég sok mindent elárul. Azt viszont nem szeretném, ha csak a reménytelensége sodorná hozzám, hisz az egyikünknek sem lenne jó. Nem, nem küldeném el ebben az esetben sem, csak jobb azt előre tudni, hogy mire számítsak. Talán majd idővel tudunk erről is beszélgetni.

Egymást kergetik a fejemben a gondolatok, és valahogy semmivel nem tudok dűlőre jutni. A múltban mindig sokkal határozottabb voltam, de most valahogy nem megy. Túl sok a nyitott kérdés, túl sok a bizonytalanság mindenütt. És a legbizonytalanabb pont maga Harry.

Épp idáig jutok a gondolataimban, mikor valaki kopogtat az ajtómon. Az órára pillantok, éjfél jócskán elmúlt. Nappal sem szívesen jön hozzám senki, hát még ilyen késői órán. Azért lassan felállok, és odasétálok az ajtóhoz. Nem is igazán lepődök meg azon, hogy Harry a váratlan látogatóm. Elég csak egy pillantást vetnem rá, hogy lássam kiborult. Valószínűleg ezt a bő egy órát, mióta elváltunk, végigsírta a szobájában. Ideje volt… nagyon szüksége volt rá. Szó nélkül nyújtom felé a kezem, mire megfogja, hozzám bújik, és érzem, nem sok tartja vissza attól, hogy újra sírva fakadjon.

Kicsit hirtelen nekem ez a reakció, de hagyom. Egy nonverbális varázslattal becsukom az ajtót, majd lassan a kanapéhoz vezetem Harryt, és leültetem. Újra magába roskad, majd a térdére könyökölve a tenyerébe hajtja az arcát. Nem akarja, hogy lássam, hogy sír. Valóban nem díjazom, ha egy meglett férfi sírva fakad, én magam sem tettem már egészen kisgyerekkorom óta… de neki most mindennél jobban szüksége van rá.

Leülök mellé, és átkarolom. Aztán lassan hátradőlök a kanapén, és magamhoz húzom. Lassan engedelmeskedik, a vállamra hajtja a fejét, és végül újra szivárogni kezdenek a könnyei. Hosszú ideig ülünk így, és Harry megállíthatatlanul sír, nem is akarom megzavarni. Elüti a toronyóra a kettőt, mire valamelyest lecsillapodik.

\- Jobb egy kicsit? – simogatom meg a vállát, mire egy sóhajjal bólint.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy így rád törtem!

\- Nem haragszom.

\- Képzelem… - mosolyodik el némi keserű felhanggal. – Éjnek évadján betörök hozzád, nem hagylak aludni, hanem itt rinyálok neked…

\- Harry! – szakítom félbe szigorúan. – Én hívtalak, nem emlékszel?

\- De gondolom nem azért, hogy sírjak a válladon.

\- Erre volt szükséged. Most pedig arra, hogy tényleg próbálj meg pihenni. Menj vissza a szobádba, és próbálj aludni. Holnap egy kicsit jobb lesz. De mielőtt elmész… szeretnék kérdezni tőled valamit. De ne most válaszolj, van időd meggondolni. Rendben? – egy pillanatra furcsán néz rám, hogy mit akarok ezzel, de végül bólint. – Szeretném tudni… hogy mit vársz tőlem… hogy mit szeretnél tőlem?

Egy pillanatig még állja a tekintetem, majd lesüti a szemét. – Nem tudom.

\- Tudom – fogom meg a kezét. – Ezért kértem, hogy ne most válaszolj. És nem kell holnap, vagy holnapután. Majd… egyszer… ha úgy érzed, tudsz válaszolni. Őszintén.

\- És búcsút mondhatok a fejemnek, igaz? – kérdezi egy alig látható mosollyal. Más talán észre sem venné, de én most tökéletesen látom.

\- Nem, Harry… bármit mondhatsz.

\- Visszakérdezhetek? Hogy te mit szeretnél tőlem?

\- Az nem számít.

\- De igen, számít, Perselus. Nekem számít – mondja, és most ő fogja meg a kezem, ami azzal a hangsúllyal együtt, amivel kimondta a nevem, megremegteti a lelkem.

\- Hidd el, hogy nem! Bármit válaszolsz… megkapod. Megadom neked. Most menj! És ne ma éjjel akarj választ találni erre a kérdésre. Most pihenj! Rád fér.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus! – mondja egy másodpercnyi hallgatás után.

\- Ugyan mit?

\- Hogy vagy… nekem.

\- Menj! Tűnj a szemem elől! – mondom neki halkan, és ő nem veszi magára. Tudja, hogy csupán annyi történt, hogy számomra már túl érzelgős vizekre eveztünk, és jobb, ha ezt nem erőlteti tovább.

\- Megyek – mondja, és lassan tényleg feláll. – Te is próbálj pihenni. Holnap… ma… sok munka vár ránk.

Az ajtóban még megáll, és visszafordul. – Mik a lehetőségeink?

Elgondolkodom, próbálok őszintén válaszolni neki. – Itt hagyhatod a kastélyt, és akkor örökre elválnak útjaink… maradhatsz, és lehetünk kollégák… vagy barátok… vagy lehet köztünk valami több, amit talán még én sem látok pontosan, hogy mi lehetne.

Komolyan bólint, egy pillanatig még néz a szemembe, majd elfordul, és kimegy az ajtón.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel meglehetősen összetörve ébredek, ami nem is csoda, hisz talán két órát aludtam, ami rosszabb, mintha nem is aludtam volna egyáltalán. De lassan összeszedem magam, és elindulok reggelizni. Elsők között érek oda, mint mindig, és ugyanúgy akartam távozni.

Mikor Harry megjelenik, látom az arcán, ő sem aludt többet, mint én. Fáradt, karikásak a szemei… ezek szerint hiába kötöttem a lelkére, hogy töprengés helyett alvással töltse az éjszaka hátralévő részét. Viszont az eddigi szokása helyett, hogy az asztal legszélére húzódva, távol ül mindenkitől, most letelepszik velem szemben. Megereszt felém egy halvány, fáradt mosolyt, és tudom, nem veszi a szívére, hogy nem viszonzom. Ismer… nem könnyű beismerni, de jól ismer. Tudja, mások előtt sosem fogom így kinyilvánítani az érzéseimet, nem is várja tőlem. Csak leül, és a továbbiakban a reggelijére koncentrál, csak néha pillant fel rám.

Ahogy végzünk a reggelivel, újra belevetjük magunkat a munkába. Eddig sem volt rossz a légkör közöttünk, de most valahogy még nyugodtabb. Most sem beszélünk többet, mint eddig, és mégis… mintha szavak nélkül is tudnánk a másik gondolatait.

Mikor a délelőtt közepén megpihenünk egy kicsit, Harry fürkészőn rám néz.

\- Perselus…

\- Igen?

\- Csak azt akartam kérdezni… hogy… mások előtt is tegezhetlek?

Banális kérdésnek tűnhet, de tudja, hogy számomra nem az. Ismeri a mániámat a tiszteletről, meg azt is tudja, hogy talán még soknak gondolom kimutatni mások fele, hogy ennyire közel kerültünk egymáshoz.

\- Ha nem akarod… semmi gond.

Feleszmélek a tűnődésemből. – Nem, Harry… nyugodtan. Ha valaki kiérdemelte, akkor az te vagy. És nem érdekel, ki mit gondol.

\- Köszönöm – mondja komolyan, és tudja értékelni ennek a dolognak a súlyát. – Folytatjuk a munkát?

\- Persze – mondom, és újra nekilátva ebédig egy szó nélkül dolgozunk.

Nem sokkal dél előtt McGalagony tűnik fel a láthatáron. Ilyen messziről is érzem, hogy azon tűnődik, hogyhogy nem tekertük még ki egymás nyakát. Képtelen elvonatkoztatni a múltbeli tapasztalataitól, talán nem is akar. De amúgy sincs semmi köze hozzá.. Végül ideér hozzánk, köszön, majd fut néhány udvarias tiszteletkört a munkánkkal kapcsolatban, és ezután Harryhez fordul.

\- Harry, ebéd után beszélhetnék önnel az irodámban?

\- Ha Perselus addig tudja nélkülözni a segítségemet – sandít rám a fiú, és látom McGalagony tekintetén átfutni a meglepődést ettől a közvetlen hangnemtől. Csak egy lesújtó pillantással válaszolok, mondván, kinek van szüksége Potter segítségére? Látom, hogy Harry alig bír elfojtani egy mosolyt, aztán visszafordul a nőhöz. – Természetesen, igazgatónő, ott leszek.

A boszorkány bólint, majd magunkra hagy bennünket. Harry egy darabig néz utána, majd megszólal.

\- Muris volt látni, ahogy nem tudja hova tenni a helyzetet.

\- Lesz ez még murisabb is – mondom, és én is elmosolyodnék, ha nem jöttem volna ki a gyakorlatból. – Megyünk ebédelni?

\- Mehetünk – bólint rá, és elindulunk a nagyterem fele.

Harry megint velem szemben telepszik le, de ahogy nézem, ez senkinek nem tűnik fel, talán csak az igazgatónőnek.

Mikor végzünk, ők ketten eltűnnek, én pedig visszamegyek a terepre. Van elég dolgom, ahogy másoknak is, nem érek rá azon töprengeni, hogy vajon mi lehet annyira fontos, hogy McGalagony magához hívatta Harryt. Remélem, nem nyaggatja túl sokat, mert annyira még nem stabil a lelkivilága. Egyetlen mondattal újra romba tudná dönteni azt, amit lassan sikerül felépítenem belőle. Bármilyen abszurd hasonlat, de Harry olyan, mint a kastély… sok munka, amíg valamennyire helyre lehet hozni a rajta esett károkat, de ugyanolyan talán már sosem lesz, mint régen.

Úgy egy óra múlva kerül elő újra, de már ahogy közeledik, látom rajta, hogy valami bántja. Nem tudom, mit zúdított a nyakába McGalagony, de úgy tűnik, semmivel sem tapintatosabb, mint Dumbledore volt. Nem foglalkozik azzal, kinek mit okoz a szavaival, kinek kavarja fel a lelki békéjét, csak minden úgy legyen, ahogy ő elgondolta.

Harry szó nélkül lép mellém, és csatlakozik be a munkába, én pedig nem nyaggatom. Látom rajta, hogy nem szeretné, én pedig nem szeretnék vele összekapni. Csendben dolgozunk a délutáni pihenőig, amikor is leroskad egy kőre, és csak sóhajt.

\- Elmondod, mi a baj? – kérdezem leguggolva elé, de csak megrázza a fejét. Egy pillanatra eszembe jut, hogy még mindig nem bízik bennem, de elhajtom a gondolatot, hisz ugyan ki másban bízhatna, ha bennem sem? De akkor mi lehet a baj? Mit mondhatott neki McGalagony? Talán rólam mondott valamit… de rosszabbat nem mondhatott, mint amiket már úgyis tud. Nem, nem ez lehet a megoldás. – Harry…

\- Nincs semmi baj… tényleg… - fogja meg a kezem, amit az előbb a térdére tettem. - Csak nem tudom, hogy mit csináljak.

\- Azzal kapcsolatban, amiről tegnap beszéltünk?

\- Nem… vagy… igazából köze van hozzá, csak…

\- Ha nem akarsz beszélni róla, nem erőltetem – szakítom félbe, mert még tökéletesen emlékszem arra, milyen érzés volt, mikor Dumbledore néha erőszakkal szedett ki belőlem dolgokat. Majd eljön az ideje annak is, hogy Harry elmondja mi történt, ha egyáltalán el akarja.

\- Nem, nem szeretnék… egyelőre. Inkább foglaljuk el magunkat! – kéri, és meg is tesszük. Később sem faggatom tovább, csupán aggódva nézek utána, mikor este gyorsan befejezi a vacsorát, és eltűnik.

~~ o ~~

Másnap sincs jobb hangulatban, egész délelőtt szótlan és elgondolkodó. Ebéd után azonban odalép hozzám.

\- Beszélhetnék veled, Perselus?

\- Persze. Sétáljunk egyet – ajánlom fel neki, mire bólint, és elindulunk. A kastély parkjában, ha egyáltalán lehet még annak nevezni, az épülethez hasonló pusztítást végzett a háború, de eddig kisebb gondunk is nagyobb volt, mint ezzel foglalkozni. Csendben sétálunk a romok között, míg le nem érünk a tópartra, ahol egy félig letarolt fa utolsó ágának árnyékában letelepszünk.

\- Hallgatlak – mondom halkan, majd türelmesen megvárom, míg összeszedi a gondolatait, és a bátorságát.

\- Tegnap… McGalagony megkért, hogy maradjak itt sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani.

Hát igen, valahogy sejtettem, hogy ez lesz… McGalagony nagyon kiszámítható… de most már azt is megértem, hogy Harry miért nem tud a szemembe nézni tegnap óta. Tudja, hogy régen mennyire szerettem volna azt az állást. Mindent megadtam volna érte… Hogy miért? Már magam sem tudom. Olyan volt ez, mint amikor az ember tudja valamiről, hogy sosem lehet az övé, és ettől csak még jobban vágyik rá. És most Harry attól fél, hogy összetöri azt az amúgy is törékeny valamit, ami kialakult köztünk, ha elfogadja az ajánlatot.

\- Szeretnéd?

\- Az a te helyed…

\- Nem ez volt a kérdésem – mondom neki szigorúan, mire egy pillanatra rám néz, majd megint lesüti a szemét.

\- Igen, azt hiszem. Talán adna valami értelmet az életemnek.

\- Akkor ne habozz elfogadni – mondom neki, de csak lehajtja a fejét. – Harry… elmondtad McGalagonynak, hogy mi aggaszt? – csak bólint. – És mit mondott? – egy sóhajnál több választ nem kapok, de mivel, mint mondtam, McGalagony tökéletesen kiszámítható, pontosan tudom, mit mondott. – Sosem fogja nekem adni, igaz? Minden idegszála tiltakozik még a gondolat ellen is. Azt hiszed, nem tudom, Harry? Pontosan tudom. Ha te nemet mondasz, akkor sem lesz az enyém, hidd el! Akkor pedig veled járnak a legjobban a gyerekek, nem azzal, hogy McGalagony valahonnan kerít egy pancsert.

\- De te haragudnál rám…

\- Nem… nem úgy ahogy gondolod… De hidd el… jó lesz nekem a bájitaltan… úgyis az az életem. A véremben van. És így mindkettőnknek jó lesz.

Elgondolkodva néz rám egy pillanatra, de végül bólint. – Köszönöm, Perselus!

\- Ezzel azt hiszem, az első lehetőségünket kilőttük – mondom, csak hogy eltereljem a figyelmét a dilemmájáról.

\- Én azt hiszem, hogy a másodikat is – néz rám egy halvány mosollyal, amire csak egy kérdő pillantással reagálok. – Csak egy barát képes lemondani valamiről a másik kedvéért.

Igaza van… és mindketten megtettük. Ő is megtette volna, ha csak egy szóval is azt mondom, hogy igényt tartok arra a helyre. De nekem most már teljesen mindegy, hogy mi az, amit abszolúte reménytelenül próbálok a kölykök fejébe erőltetni.

\- Akkor csak két lehetőségünk maradt – foglalom össze a lényeget.

\- Perselus, hogy lehet ez? - kérdezi, és tudom, hogy ugyanúgy választ keres arra a kérdésre, hogy hogyan is sodródtunk mi egymás mellé, ahogy én tettem első este, és teszem azóta is minden szabad pillanatomban. Mi, akik néhány hete egy kanál vízben meg tudtuk volna fojtani egymást. Mi, akik gyűlöltük egymást, mióta csak találkoztunk. Illetve, én azóta gyűlöltem őt, mióta megszületett. Mi változott? Nem tudom… béke lett. Talán nem csak a világban, hanem a lelkünkben is. És láttam azt, hogy ő is ugyanolyan megtört, mint én… Régen biztos, hogy megátkoztam volna azt, aki azt állítja, hogy én valaha is beszélgetni fogok Potterrel… nem is beszélve barátságról, vagy még sokkal többről.

\- Nem tudom, Harry… talán kezd ez a beteg világ… és benne mi is a gyógyulás útjára lépni. De most folytassuk a munkát, és ne nyavalyogjunk ennyit! Ha minden jól megy, ma befejezhetjük ezt a szakaszt.

\- Rendben - egyezik bele, és feltápászkodunk a földről, hogy visszainduljunk a kastélyhoz. Látom rajta, hogy még mindig elgondolkodó, de már korán sem olyan reményvesztett, mint reggel volt, és ez kissé megnyugtat.

Délután szinte egy pillanatra sem állunk meg, ennek eredményeképpen a számunkra kijelölt szakasszal valóban végzünk.

Vacsora után elkapom Harry pillantását, és mivel látom, hogy semmi kedve még magára maradni a gondolataival, odalépek hozzá, és csendben, hogy más ne hallja, megkérdezem:

\- Kimegyünk egy kicsit?

\- Mehetünk – bólint, és kilépünk a nagykapun.

Szótlanul ballagunk a romos kertben, mindkettőnket lekötnek a gondolataink. Ennek ellenére valamifajta megnyugvást találunk a másik közelségében. Sétálhatnánk szebb környéken is, de valamiféle groteszk mazochizmustól vezérelve ragaszkodunk a pusztítás látványához. Mintha tudat alatt attól félnénk, hogy ha egy pillanatra elveszítjük szem elől, bebizonyosodna, hogy az egész csak álom volt, amiből hamarosan felébredünk, és folytathatjuk ott a háborút, ahol abbahagytuk.

Úgy tíz perc után Harry megtorpan, és körülnéz.

\- Ez… annyira… annyira… - nem találja a szavakat a dühtől, a tehetetlenségtől.

\- Tudom – lépek oda mögé, és megsimogatom a karját.

\- Miért, Perselus? Miért kellett ennek így történnie? – fordul felém lassan, de nem néz a szemembe. Tudom, hogy még mindig sok mindenért engem vádol, és nem hibáztatom érte.

\- Minden tettünkkel, minden döntésünkkel alakítottuk ezt a jövőt, Harry. Én… és még jónéhányan.

\- Én nem vádollak semmivel – mondja végül a szemembe nézve, de most én vagyok, aki lesüti a szemét.

\- Pedig megtehetnéd.

\- Hogy tehetném, Perselus? Hogy kövezhetnélek meg anyám haláláért, mikor én magam is felelős vagyok Sirius haláláért, és sok más életért is? Pontosan tudom, milyen súlya van az önvádnak, éppen elég, nem kell még az én szemrehányásom is. Bőven elég, ha mind a ketten szembenézünk a saját lelkiismeretünkkel.

Még megfogja, és megszorítja a kezem egy pillanatra, majd újra elindul. Néhány lépéssel lemaradva követem, és elgondolkodva nézek rá. Tudom, hogy igaza van abban, amit mondott… és pontosan ezért értjük meg egymást… mert megéltük ugyanazokat a történéseket, éreztük, érezzük ugyanazokat az érzéseket. Bűntudatot, önvádat, önutálatot… ez jutott nekünk. Eddig.

Lassan utolérem Harryt, de a továbbiakban némán folytatjuk a sétánkat. Egy óra múlva kanyarodunk vissza a kastély felé, mikor a nyári este már kezd erősen szürkületbe hajlani. Mikor belépünk a nagykapun, elköszönünk, és megpróbálunk pihenni. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy sikerül aludnunk, de azért megpróbáljuk.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel korán megyünk reggelizni, ahogy általában mindig. A bejárati csarnokban találkozom Harryvel, aki miután körülnézett, és látta, hogy még nincs itt senki, odalép hozzám.

\- Ne haragudj a tegnap estéért, Perselus… kicsit kiborultam.

\- Nem számít – mondom halkan.

\- Mindig ezt mondod – válaszol, és a hangjában hallok valamit, ami egy kitörni készülő vulkánra emlékeztet, de még csak távolról.

\- Mert valóban így van.

\- Nem számít! Semmi nem számit! Neked soha semmi nem számít, ugye? Az számított volna, ha nemet mondok McGalagonynak, és elhúzok a francba?

Tudom, hogy nem vár választ erre az indulatos kérdésre, de én azért is válaszolok. – Igen.

\- Ugyan miért számított volna? – kapja fel a fejét, és szikráznak azok a gyönyörű zöld szemei.

\- Mert ha elmész, aggódnom kellett volna érted.

\- Mert halálra aggódtad volna magad, igaz? – vágja oda, de a következő pillanatban, miután rávillant a szemem, egy sóhajjal próbál megnyugodni. – Ne haragudj!

\- Nem haragszom – nézek rá már újra nyugodtan, és ő teljesen összezavarodik, úgy hiszi, meg kellett volna bántódnom azon, amit mondott, és nem érti, miért nem teszem.

\- Ezért sem?

\- Nem, ezért sem. Tudom, hogy dühös vagy, és képtelen vagy kontrollálni.

\- Megtaníthatnád.

\- Eszemben sincs. Ha kiadod, idővel jobb lesz. Ha magadba fojtod, belekeseredsz, ahogy én is tettem. Neked még van esélyed ezt elkerülni.

\- De így csak folyton megbántlak.

\- Túl fogom élni.

\- Ezt is?

\- Ezt is.

\- Jól van, nem nyaggatlak. Hol folytatjuk ma a munkát?

\- Hát, a tantermek nagy része még romokban áll. És nekem még a mardekáros felségterületet is rendbe kell hoznom.

\- Segítek – ajánlja fel, de csak alig tudom visszanyelni, hogy segítsen inkább McGalagonynak rendbe hozni a griffendél tornyot.

\- Meglátjuk – mondom végül. – És különben is a tantermekkel kell kezdenünk. A mardekárosok amúgy is kibírják, ha néhány hétig nem élnek luxuskörülmények között. És jó is lenne, ha kivennék a részüket a munkából.

\- Visszajönnek a mardekárosaid? Hogy fogsz boldogulni velük? – teszi fel a kérdést, amit én jó ideje próbálok elodázni.

\- Nem tudom. A felsőbb évfolyamokból sokan nem fognak visszajönni. Nem tehetek semmit.

\- Ez végképp nem a te hibád – fogja meg a kezem, és én akaratlanul körülnézek, hogy még mindig egyedül vagyunk-e. Észreveszi a reakciót, és egy halvány mosollyal elengedi a kezem. – A szüleik belenevelték, vagy belekényszerítették őket ebbe a helyzetbe, és te nem sokat tehettél. Ha bármit teszel, felfeded magad, és akkor most nem tartanánk ott, ahol tartunk.

\- Most menjünk inkább reggelizni, elég sok munka vár ránk – hárítom el ezt a szöveget, de nem hagyja.

\- Perselus! Te segítesz nekem, de azt nem hagyod, hogy viszonozzam.

\- Nem azért csinálom. És különben is, elég bajod van az enyém nélkül is. Az én gondjaimat bízd rám, majd megoldom valahogy – mondom, de nem hagyná annyiban, ha nem hallanánk lépteket közeledni. Látom, hogy ő is erre fülel, majd kelletlenül megcsóválja a fejét, és elindul a nagyterem fele. Egy másodperc múlva követem, de tudom, nem úszom meg ennyivel a dolgot. Vissza fog még térni rá, ahogy sok minden másra is. De nem most

A délelőtt közepén egy pillanatra megáll, és megszólal.

\- Tudod, mi jutott eszembe? – kérdi.

\- Úgysem kímélsz meg tőle – nézek rá egy sanda pillantással, mire futólag elmosolyodik.

\- Az átok. Ami az SVK tanári álláson van.

\- Aggaszt?

\- Hát… ha már egyszer beletörődtem, hogy tanár leszek – mondja tréfásan fintorogva -, akkor nem csak egy évig akarom, hogy tartson. Te mit gondolsz?

\- Voldemort halálával valószínűleg megtört az átok. De teljes bizonyossággal csak az év végén derülhet ki.

\- Hát… nem nyugtattál meg.

\- Ezek szerint hosszabb távra tervezted a dolgot?

\- Nem is csak egy évre… jó lesz nekem itt.

\- El akarsz bújni a világ elől? – teszem fel neki a kérdést, mert az én szándékom egyértelműen ez, de hogy ő miért szánta rá magát arra, hogy bezárja magát a kastélyba, még nem világos a számomra.

\- Nem tudom. Nem. De akkor is ez a hely az otthonom, és ez így is marad. Te nem így vagy vele?

\- Nem nagyon vannak fogalmaim olyanról, hogy otthon.

\- Ez még változhat.

Fürkészőn nézek rá erre a válaszra, de ő zavarba jön, és elfordul. Szívesen forszíroznám még ezt a dolgot, de úgy az igazi, ha megvárom, míg magától ad választ a kimondatlan kérdéseimre.

~~ o ~~

A következő néhány napban, kemény erőfeszítések árán ugyan, de sikerül a munka dandárjának végére érnünk, és McGalagony úgy dönt, hogy ez az esemény érdemes arra, hogy megünnepeljük. A végső csata óta máson sem fáradozunk Harryvel együtt, mint hogy kellő óvatossággal elkerüljük az ilyen cécókat, összejöveteleket, kínos faggatásokat, de most esélyünk sincs menekülni.

Mikor az igazgatónő vacsoránál bejelenti, hogy vasárnapra meghív néhány embert egy kis ünnepi lakomára, ugyanabban a pillanatban sóhajtunk fel Harryvel, majd, mivel egy elkínzott mosoly túlságosan is feltűnő lenne, csak a szemünk villan össze, amiben minden benne van. Ki nem állhatom az ilyen felhajtásokat, és tudom, hogy ezzel ő is így van.

Ennek ellenére, bármennyire is nem szeretnénk, csak eljön a vasárnap. Kora délután, mikor már kezdenek szállingózni az első vendégek, Harryvel kimenekülünk a kertbe, majd az erdőbe. Ebéd közben tapasztaltam, hogy a fiú milyen feszült, és mindenre robban, McGalagonynak is beszólt, hogy fennakadtak a szemei, ezért inkább nem faggatom, hogy mit vár a közelgő vacsorától. Csak néha beszélgetünk egészen általános dolgokról, amik nem rejtenek veszélyt magukban.

Végül mégis ő az, aki felsóhajt. – Ideje visszamennünk, ha nem akarunk elkésni a vacsoráról.

Beleegyezően bólintok, majd lassan visszasétálunk a kastélyba. Ott elköszönünk, és Harry eltűnik átöltözni. Nekem ilyesmi meg sem fordul a fejemben, de azért visszamegyek a lakosztályomba. A fennmaradó alig egy órácskára érvényes az általános törvény, miszerint minél inkább nem akarjuk, hogy egy bizonyos esemény elérkezzen, annál gyorsabban rohan az idő, így nagyon gyorsan elérkezik a vacsora ideje.

Kelletlenül megyek fel a nagyterembe, és ülök le a helyemre. Mikor Harry megjelenik, látom, hogy ő is feketét vett fel erre a jeles alkalomra, ami részéről kissé furcsa. Nem mondom, hogy nem tetszik, jól áll neki, nem is vitás, de mégis… kicsit nehéz, kicsit túl erős neki. Nehezen viseli a súlyát… Ennek ellenére pontosan tudom, mit akart kifejezni vele. Az érzéseit, a fájdalmát… De valahogy gyanítom, hogy erre az üzenetre senki nem igazán fogékony rajtam kívül. Leül velem szemben, de nem kerüli el a figyelmem az a pillantás, amit McGalagonnyal váltanak. Az igazgatónő helytelenítőn néz rá, hogy nem az ő magas rangú vendégei közé telepszik, de Harry tekintetében elutasítást látok, és valami ritkán látott határozottságot, amivel a boszorkány sem tud mit kezdeni.

Ahogy számítottam, szinte mindenki beszédet akar mondani. Mindenki, aki a csatát, és az utána lévő kemény munkát is messziről elkerülte, és kényelmes puha bársonyszékből nézte végig, hogy mi szenvedünk. McGalagony Harryt is rá akarta beszélni valami hasonlóra, a fiúnak három napos kemény szócsatába került, hogy lebeszélje róla az öreglányt. Most csak bámul maga elé, és kétségeim vannak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy egyáltalán felfog valamit abból, ami körülötte elhangzik. Merlin… ha annak idején így ki tudja üríteni az elméjét, ahogy most teszi, semmi bajunk nem lett volna az okklumenciatanulással.

Végül a beszédeknek is vége szakad, megvacsorázunk, és onnantól kezdődik a zsibvásár, amit még talán a semmitmondó beszédeknél is jobban utálok. Hát még Harry, akit szinte azonnal elrabolnak a közelemből, körbefognak, és faggatni kezdenek. Szerencsére tőlem még mindig félnek, még mindig elkerülnek, így van lehetőségem némileg kívülállóként megfigyelni az eseményeket, leginkább Harryt. Látom, ahogy eleinte próbál udvariasan válaszolni a gyanítom idióta és még inkább tapintatlan kérdésekre, de egy idő után fárad a tekintete és a mosolya is, de ezt senki nem akarja észrevenni. Tudom, hogy nincs esélyem kimenekíteni, hisz úgymond ő itt a díszvendég, de nekem már nagyon kezd elegem lenni az egészből, így kivárva egy alkalmas pillanatot, angolosan távozom.

Ahogy kilépek a nagyteremből, mintha könnyebben tudnék levegőt venni. Korán van még, aludni nincs kedvem, így inkább amellett döntök, hogy körülnézek a pincében, és ott is felmérem a károkat.

Annyira jellemző McGalagonyra… befejezettnek nyilvánította a kastély felújítását, anélkül, hogy tudná, mi van a mardekáros térfélen… nem tudja, nem is érdekli… mintha a kastélynak ez a része nem is létezne. Azt hiszi, ha homokba dugja a fejét, akkor a mardekár problémája nem is létezik. Ezért vagyok én itt… leginkább ezért jöttem vissza… tudom, hogy ezeknek a gyerekeknek szükségük van rám, ahogy mindig is volt, hisz ugyan ki foglalkozna velük rajtam kívül? Eleinte nehéz lesz velük szót értenem, főleg az idősebbekkel, akik pontosan tudják, hogy mi történt itt, és nekem milyen szerepem volt benne. De idővel talán elfogadják… majd teszek róla, hogy elfogadják.

Körbenézek, de hát itt is alapos a pusztítás… a klubhelyiségben, a hálótermekben… lesz bőven munka. Épp a saját termemben mérem fel a károkat, mikor egyszer csak megérzem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Érzem, hogy Harry az. A varázsereje, mint valami aura fogja körbe, és annyira csak rá jellemző, hogy messziről megismerem. Lassan megfordulok, és valóban Harry smaragdzöld tekintetével találom szembe magam, ahogy a fiú az ajtófélfának támaszkodva engem figyel.

\- Vége a bulinak? – kérdezem egy apró cinikus mosollyal.

\- Megszöktem. Mikor eltűntél, aggódtam érted.

\- Nincs semmi baj. Menj csak vissza a társaságba, mielőtt McGalagony megharagszik. Ma téged szánt bazári majomnak, és ha nem vagy ott, az egész cécó értelmét veszti.

\- Kit érdekel McGalagony? – teszi fel a költői kérdést, majd körülnéz. – Bőven lesz munkád.

\- Van még időm rendbe hozni.

\- Mondtam, hogy segítek.

\- Boldogulok egyedül.

\- Perselus… fogadd el a segítségem! A mardekárnak… és neked… már nem kell úgy elzárkóznod, mint régen.

\- Ilyen az alaptermészetük, Harry. És nekem is.

\- De engem elviselsz…

\- Ez… másról szól.

\- Tudom. De én akkor is szeretnék segíteni.

\- Rendben – adom meg magam végül. – Visszamész még? – intek a fejemmel a nagyterem irányába, mire csak megrázza a fejét. – Bejössz hozzám egy kicsit?

Felcsillan a szeme, tudom, hogy várta ezt a kérdést. – Jövök. Nálad olyan… béke van. Nem tudom, hogy csinálod, de melletted mindig megnyugszom egy kicsit.

Próbálom viszonozni a halvány mosolyát, és ő értékeli a kísérletet. Megkísért a gondolat, hogy megcsókoljam, de aztán inkább elindulunk a lakosztályom felé, és a saját gondolatainkba merülve sétálunk végig a pince hűvös, homályos folyosóin.


	3. Chapter 3

Alig néhány perc alatt érünk el a lakosztályomig, majd érzem magamon a csodálkozó pillantását, ahogy feloldom az ajtón lévő bűbájokat. Nem érti, hogy miért is védem még mindig annyira a birodalmam, de nekem most nincs kedvem magyarázkodni. A szokás nagy úr, és én szeretem lezárni magamat is, és a szobámat is. Így van ez jól. Húsz éven keresztül hű társam volt az óvatosság, miért lenne ez most másként?

Előreengedem, de amikor beteszem magunk mögött az ajtót, érzem, hogy még mindig ott áll mellettem, egy tapodtat sem mozdult. Ránézek, de a laza testtartása, ahogy a falnak dől, ellentmond annak, hogy zavartan lesüti a szemét.

\- Arra gondoltam – néz rám végül -, hogy megpróbálhatnánk az utolsó lehetőségünket. Tudod, amelyikből még egyikünk sem tudja, hogy mi lehet.

\- Komolyan gondolod? – nézek rá, és ha nem tudnám, hogy bizonytalan, az az egy pillanatnyi félrenézés akkor is elárulná nekem. Fenét gondolja komolyan. Menekül, és azt hiszi, ez az egyetlen megoldás.

\- Azt hiszem…

\- Az azt hiszem kevés, Harry. Bizonytalan vagy?

\- Igen – vallja be sóhajtva.

\- Miért?

\- Mert a barátságod már túl fontos lett a számomra ahhoz, hogy kockáztassam.

Ez pedig jó jel, gondolom magamban, és végül ki is mondom. – Egy erős barátság jó és stabil alap egy…

\- Egy kapcsolathoz? – fejezi be helyettem a mondatot, amit én még nem tudtam, hisz nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy itt az ideje. Még a magam részéről sem, nem hogy az övéről.

\- Igen, egy kapcsolathoz. De mondtam, hogy nem kell elkapkodnod ezt a döntést. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű. Gyere, üljünk le! – mondom végül, és megindulok a szoba belseje fele. Megvárom, míg letelepszik a kanapéra. – Iszol velem valamit? Egy pohár bort?

Megrázza a fejét. – Nem köszönöm. Odafent már ittam egy pohárkával. Addig nem hagytak békén, míg rá nem beszéltek. Azt hitték, ha belém traktálják, majd többet fogok mesélni.

\- És nem?

\- Az, hogy kinek és mennyit mesélek a történtekről, az nem attól függ, hogy mennyit ittam. Nagyon alaposan meggondolom, hogy kit mennyire avatok be a részletekbe. De most ne beszéljünk erről, jó?

\- Rendben – egyezek bele, és leülök mellé a kanapéra. – Miről szeretnél beszélni?

\- Nem tudom. A múltról nem… ma este már eleget faggattak róla, elfáradtam. Beszéljünk inkább a jövőről.

A jövő is egy meglehetősen kényes téma, de hát, ha ezt szeretné, legyen így. Megpróbálok valami kevésbé veszélyes témát felhozni.

\- Felkészültél már arra, hogy tanár leszel?

\- Fel lehet erre készülni? – mosolyodik el halványan. - Amúgy nem lesz egyszerű… hiába mondja McGalagony, hogy már tanítottam a társaimat… az nem ugyanaz. Akkor bajban voltunk… féltünk… az volt az egyetlen lehetőség, ha megtanuljuk megvédeni magunkat. Akkor a többiek akartak tanulni, mert életben akartak maradni… és mert segíteni akartak, és végül rengeteget segítettek is. De itt… és főleg most, hogy már béke van… mivel lehet rávenni a gyerekeket arra, hogy sötét varázslatok kivédését tanuljanak?

\- Tekintéllyel.

\- Ez a te módszered, igaz? Némi megfélemlítés, némi büntetőmunka, egy kis pontlevonás… egy lesújtó pillantás ide, egy apró gúnyos beszólás oda…

\- Ki akarod húzni a gyufát? – villan rá a szemem, de tudja, hogy nem vagyok rá mérges igazán. – Igen, nekem ez a módszerem. Eddig bevált, nem gondolod?

\- De igen – mondja egy félmosollyal. – Bár te vagy a legkeményebb, és a legszigorúbb tanár, és nem mondom, hogy rajonganak érted a gyerekek, de mindig eléred, hogy megtanuljanak annyit, amennyire szükségük van.

\- Tudom, neked mások lesznek a módszereid, nem vetem a szemedre… máshogy is lehet eredményt elérni… de eleinte nem lesz könnyű dolgod.

\- Főleg a mardekárosaiddal, igaz?

\- Velük lesz a legnehezebb, ez tény, de nem állítom, hogy a többi ház felsőbb évfolyamaival könnyű dolgod lesz. Számíthatsz némi ellenállásra. Nem könnyű nekik elfogadni, hogy tavalyelőtt még ugyanolyan diák voltál, mint ők, most pedig hirtelen tanár lettél.

\- Tudom. Majd valahogy szót értek velük.

\- Nehéz lesz a két végletet egyensúlyba hoznod – gondolkodok tovább a dolgon.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- A csodálóidra és az ellenségeidre.

\- Jaj, Perselus, menj már…

\- Komolyan mondtam. Gondolj csak bele, eddig is így volt… az emberek egy részének te jelentetted az életet… a reményt… úgy néztek rád, mint valami megváltóra… a többi meg egy kanál vízben meg tudott volna fojtani, ilyen-olyan okokból. Egyik verziót sem könnyű kezelni.

\- Ez igaz. De most már változhatna ez a dolog.

\- Ugyan mitől? Attól, hogy vége a háborúnak, te még az vagy, aki.

\- Elég baj az nekem. De végeredményben igazad van. Mindkét típussal szót kéne értenem, de egyelőre még fogalmam sincs, hogyan. Viszont azt hiszem, a munkában is csak akkor lehetek harmonikus, akkor találhatom meg a közös hangot másokkal, ha a magánéletem valamelyest rendeződött.

Hát már megint itt tartunk. Akármiről kezdünk beszélgetni, valahogy mindig itt kötünk ki. Kettőnknél.

\- Erről neked kell eldöntened, Harry.

\- A kezembe adod a döntést? Nem értem, hogy miért egy személyben kellene döntenem a sorsunkról. És ez annyira nem vall rád… annyira nem mardekáros… annyira nem… pitonos… miért csinálod?

\- Egyrészt, mert én tudom, hogy mit akarok. Másrészt, ez még nem jogosít fel arra, hogy rád kényszerítsek valamit, amit te nem biztos, hogy akarsz. Harmadrészt, nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetőséged, hogy átvészeld a történteket. Annyi más út is van, amin túljuthatsz rajta… bármelyikben segítek, ha úgy döntesz, nem tartasz igényt közelebbi kapcsolatra velem. És végül… az a meglátásom, hogy a harmadik lehetőségünkből bármikor átmehetünk a negyedikbe… holnap, a jövő hónapban, vagy tíz év múlva… nem számít, ez csak idő… viszont, ha ész nélkül belevágunk a negyedikbe, nem biztos, hogy lesz visszaút. És akkor mindent elveszíthetünk.

\- Látod, ez az egy, ami engem is aggaszt – bólint tőle szokatlanul komolyan.

\- Ezért nem kell elkapkodnunk. Bőven van időd meggondolni, mit akarsz, és úgy cselekedni, ahogy neked a legjobb.

\- Akkor visszamegyek a toronyba, és leugrom.

Ugrasz egy nagy frászt, gondolom magamban. Tudom, hogy egy pillanatra sem gondolja komolyan, amit mond, viszont mégis megnyugtató számára a tudat, hogy ott van neki a lehetőség, hogy bármikor véget vessen mindennek. Ennek ellenére le kell teremtenem érte, és a magam módján meg is teszem. Úgy, hogy soha többé ne jusson eszébe ez a lehetőség.

\- Még mindig egy gyerekesen önző, egoista kölyök vagy, Harry?

Döbbenten néz rám, és tudom, hogy ez hatott. – Miért mondod ezt?

\- Mert csak magadra gondolsz… hogy neked könnyű lenne egy mozdulattal kiszállni ebből az egészből. De arra nem gondolsz egy pillanatig sem, hogy mit hagysz magad mögött? Hogy másoknak mit okoznál? Azoknak, akik itt maradnak, és tovább kell élniük az életüket.

Látom, hogy ettől elgondolkodik, és azt is, hogy lassan megérti, miről beszélek. – Hiányoznék? – néz rám végül.

\- Igen – mondom nemes egyszerűséggel, mert nem érzem szükségét, hogy tovább ragozzam a kérdést. – Túlélném ezt is, mint az összes többit… elsüllyeszteném az összes többi fájdalom közé… de azért szeretném, ha nem így történne.

Bűntudatosan lehajtja a fejét, és én tudom, hogy ma estére már eleget gyötörtem, ideje békén hagyni.

\- Ennyire ijesztő a lehetőség, hogy velem legyél? – nézek rá komolyan, mire visszakozik.

\- Nem, Perselus, dehogy. Csak általában rosszul viselem a felelősség súlyát. Túl sokat raktak már belőle a vállamra… túl nehéz volt…

\- Tudom. De amit most én raktam a válladra, az a saját életedről szól. A te jövődről, talán a boldogságodról. És arról csak neked van jogod dönteni.

\- Ez igaz – sóhajt egy halvány mosollyal. – Gondolkodni fogok rajta.

\- Harry – fogom meg a kezét – minél inkább akarattal szeretnél dönteni ebben a kérdésben, annál inkább nem fogsz jutni semmire. Hagyatkozz csak az érzéseidre… És légy türelmes. Most pedig menj, próbáljunk meg pihenni. Ha tényleg segíteni akarsz… hát sok munka vár még ránk.

\- Nem… maradhatnék itt veled?

A lehetőség csábító, de ugyanakkor veszélyeket is rejt magában. Hisz hiába vagyok híres az önuralmamról, az, hogy Harry itt van a közelemben, veszélyezteti még az én tartásomat is. Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnám állni, hogy elcsábítsam, és egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy, még ha bele is egyezne, nem bánná meg holnap reggelre. Egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy önszántából valaha is kezdene egy másik férfival. Bár a csók, amit a torony tetején váltottunk arról beszélt, hogy nem zárja ki száz százalékig a lehetőséget az életéből. Csak még bizonytalan… még erősebbek a félelmei… Frusztrál ez a gondolat, így csak rezignáltan visszavágok neki.

\- Nem vagyok jótékonysági intézmény, Harry!

A fiú a mai este folyamán sokadszor néz rám döbbenten, és szinte tudom, milyen gondolatok fogalmazódnak meg a fejében. Hogy nem is akarom a közelemben tudni, ha nem lebeg a levegőben a lehetőség, hogy ágyba bújik velem. Pedig szimplán csak nem hazudtolom meg a mardekáros mivoltomat az ilyen beszólásokkal. Ezzel nem tudok mit kezdeni, és nem is akarok… ez a csipkelődés hozzám tartozik, és ezt ő is tudja, csak mikor érzékenyebb hangulatban van, magára veszi.

\- Felejtsd el, nem kellett volna megkérdeznem! Hülyeség volt.

\- Nem, Harry, nem volt hülyeség. Nem mondom, hogy nem szeretném, hogy maradj… csak egy kicsit tartok tőle, ennyi. Nem lenne könnyű… ellenállni a kísértésnek, amit a közelséged jelent. És abban megegyeztünk, hogy nem szabad butaságot csinálnunk.

\- Értem. Nos… akkor tényleg jobb, ha visszamegyek a szobámba. Holnap találkozunk.

Felállunk a kanapéról, és kikísérem. Mielőtt azonban elérnénk az ajtót, megáll. Pedig én már csak azon imádkozom, hogy minél előbb az ajtón kívül tudhassam, mielőtt még meggondolom magam, és nem engedem el. Ahogy felém fordul, ragyognak a szemei, és én már tudom, hogy elvesztem. Végzetesen beleszerettem, és ez már visszavonhatatlan, akárhogy is dönt végül. Egy lépés választ el bennünket egymástól, de én most megteszem azt az utolsó lépést. Megsimogatom az arcát, majd lassan közelebb hajolok hozzá, és végül megcsókolom. Ez a csók már kicsit más, mint az első, ott a torony tetején. Ott valóban sok minden meg akartam tudni abból az óvatos első csókból. Azt, hogy elutasítja-e élből, hogy egy másik férfi csókolja… azt, hogy milyen érzéseket váltana ki belőle, ha én közelednék felé… azt, hogy ahogy ő mondta, bárkinek alárendelné magát, akitől csak egy cseppnyi szeretetet remélhet, vagy esetleg viszonozni is képes lenne az érzéseimet? Most már a kérdések helyett én is átadom magam az érzéseimnek. Vágyom az érintésére, a közelségére, a puha ajkaira. Magamhoz ölelem, majd ahogy megérzem a vállamon az óvatos, félénk érintését, elmélyítem a csókot. Közben úgy simul az ölelésembe, mintha soha nem is vágyott volna másra, és ez kezdi lángra lobbantani bennem az igazi vágyat. Ez viszont észhez térít, hisz tudom, hogy még nincs itt az ideje. A lassan szenvedélyessé váló csókunkat lelassítom kissé, majd elhúzódok tőle.

\- Most menekülj, Harry! – súgom neki rekedten.

\- Biztos? – kérdezi ő, aki még alig pár perccel ezelőtt azt sem tudta, hogy mit csináljon. De nem akarom, hogy egy hirtelen lángra kapott szenvedélytől vezérelve csináljon butaságot, amit holnap reggelre megbán. Nem, ez nem lenne fair vele szemben.

\- Biztos.

Vesz egy nagy levegőt, mint aki tiltakozni akar, de végül mégis rábólint. – Rendben. Akkor reggel találkozunk. Aludj jól, Perselus! – mondja, és kilép az ajtón, szinte menekül, mielőtt még akármelyikünk meggondolja magát.

Aludjak jól… ez jó… ezek után? Ha csak egy pillanatra is lehunyom a szemem, őt látom magam előtt, még érzem az illatát, a csókja ízét… Inkább fogom magam, és elmegyek letusolni, hátha egy kis hűvös víz lehűti az érzékeimet. Végül ágyba bújok, de ahogy várom, nehezen megy az elalvás, így nem is erőltetem, inkább tovább gondolkodom.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel, a reggelinél látom, hogy Harryvel sincs minden rendben, bár az ő arcán más is látszik, mint kialvatlanság. Nem tudom, mi bántja, de kerüli a tekintetem, és ez valamiért nem tetszik. Reggeli után gyorsan eltűnik, így elkönyvelem magamban, hogy ennyit a segítségéről, amit olyan lelkesen megígért. Griffendélesek… csak a szájuk jár. Nem vagyok rá dühös, hisz nem kell segítenie, ha nem akar, de azért jó lett volna, ha ezt a napot is együtt töltjük, ahogy mostanában szinte mindig. De ahogy nézem, ez most nem fog összejönni, és ez némi csalódottsággal tölt el.

Egész nap nem is látom, és az már kezd aggasztani, mikor a további étkezéseknél sem jelenik meg. Nem tudom, mi lehet a baja, de remélem nem attól ijedt meg, hogy engem küldjön el a fenébe, ha éppen az a szándéka. Azt hiszem, az utóbbi időszakban viselkedtem vele annyira korrekt módon, hogy tudja, nem kell már tartania tőlem. Még akkor sem, ha esetlen visszautasítana.

Vacsora után még egy darabig töprengek, hogy hol lehet, majd úgy döntök, inkább megpróbálom megkeresni. Nem sok esélyt adok annak, hogy a szobájában találom, így meg sem lepődök, mikor sokadszori kopogásra sem nyit ajtót.

A következő ötlet, ami eszembe jut, a csillagvizsgáló torony. Tudom, nem túl fényes kilátás, ha valóban ott van, de mégis meg kell néznem azt is.

Lassan, a gondolataimba merülve sétálok el odáig a lassan szürkületbe hajló estében. Elindulok felfelé a végtelen számú lépcsőkön, és közben azon töprengek, mit mondjak neki, ha itt találom.

Mikor felérek a torony tetejére, látom, hogy nem tévedtem. Megint. Ott ül a párkányon, szinte ugyanazon a helyen, ahol a múltkor. A belőle sugárzó érzések azonban valahogy mások, mint akkor voltak. Szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem a reménytelenségét, a tanácstalanságát, a tehetetlenségét, ami ugyanúgy dühíti, ahogy engem szokott. Mi történhetett vele, hogy egy nap alatt összeomlott az, amit az elmúlt több mint két hétben felépített? Hisz úgy tűnt, kezd talpraállni, kezdi összeszedni magát egy kicsit.

\- Harry… - szólítom meg halkan, hogy meg ne riasszam.

Felkapja a fejét, de anélkül is megismeri a hangomat, hogy hátranézne.

\- Ne gyere közelebb! – mondja, és én meghallom a hangjában a kiborulás ezer jelét, ami arra késztet, hogy engedelmeskedjek neki. Megbéníthatnám egy egyszerű bűbájjal, és levihetném innen, de ezzel nem oldanám meg a problémáját, legfeljebb elodáznám. És különben is, ezt később is megtehetem, ha már más lehetőség nem lesz a kezemben. Még talán van.

\- Rendben, nem megyek közelebb. Elmondod, mi történt?

\- Semmi – válaszol, talán túlságosan is gyorsan.

\- Két hete nem jöttél már ide… most miért?

\- Semmi közöd hozzá – vágja hozzám, de valahogy úgy érzem, nem dühös, vagy legalábbis nem rám… inkább valami felzaklatta.

\- Azt hittem, idővel talán egy kicsi lehet – lépek egy lépést közelebb. Megrázza a fejét, de még mindig nem néz rám.

\- Ugyan minek? Mi a célod ezzel az egésszel, Perselus? – néz rám végre, és én érzem, hogy próbál a vesémbe látni, de nem képes rá. Ezt sosem tanítottam meg neki, de, még ha tanítottam volna is, velem akkor sem boldogulna. Én nála jóval keményebb terepen edződtem. Azt viszont kezdem megérteni, hogy a bizalma ingott meg bennem újra. Csak tudnám miért? Nem tettem semmit, amivel rászolgáltam volna, huszonnégy órája még csak nem is találkoztunk.

\- Nem kell minden szándék mögött célt keresni – mondom halkan, majd teszek még egy lépést felé.

\- Egy mardekárosnál? Ne nevettess!

\- Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezem újra, mire szikrázó szemekkel rám néz, és meg vagyok győződve, hogy elküld a pokolba, de aztán egy pillanattal később úgy tűnik, lehiggad, visszafordítja a fejét a távoli horizont felé, és halkan megszólal.

\- Veled álmodtam… együtt voltunk… együtt töltöttük az éjszakát… szeretkeztünk…

Ha ez ekkora katasztrófa, akkor jobb, ha itt megállunk, és nem erőltetek tovább semmit. De a múltkori csókja egyáltalán nem ezt mutatta, így fel nem foghatom, mi történt azóta.

\- Mi volt a baj, Harry? Elmondod nekem? – meg sem rezdül. Tudom, nem erőltethetem sokáig a kérdéseimet, hisz csak még jobban kiborítanám. Viszont segíteni csak akkor tudok, ha tudom mi bántja. – Rád kényszerítettem? Bántottalak? – kérdezem megtéve egy újabb lépést, de ő csak nemet int a fejével. – Fájdalmat okoztam? – újabb lépés, újabb fejrázás. Már csak alig három lépésre vagyok a párkánytól. – Megbántad? – teszem meg az utolsó lépéseket, és végül leülök mellé a kőre. Nem tiltakozik a közelségem ellen, csak lehajtja a fejét, és lehunyja a szemét egy pillanatra, majd rám néz.

\- Nem. Nem ez a baj, hát nem érted? Jó volt veled, és nem bántam meg egy percig sem… de… reggel meg akartál ölni… újra… halálfaló voltál, és…

\- Elárultalak… becsaptalak… ettől félsz? Azt hiszed, ez lenne igazán mardekáros? Igazán pitonos? Azt gondolod, hogy ezt várhatod tőlem?

\- Nem tudom, mit várhatok tőled! – csattan fel újra rám nézve.

\- A bizalmadért nem tudok tenni semmit. Most és itt semmiképp sem. Azt hittem, egy kicsit talán meg tudsz bízni bennem. – mondom sóhajtva, szomorúan. – De most azt hiszem, hiába mondanék, hiába tennék bármit… Neked kell eldöntened, hogy meg tudsz-e bízni bennem. Hogy akarsz-e bízni bennem.

\- Már majdnem… majdnem sikerült – mondja újra a csillagokra függesztve a pillantását, majd egy könnycsepp megszökik a szeméből.

\- És most összeomlott? – semmi jelét nem adja, hogy hallotta a kérdésemet, de ez egyértelmű igent jelent. – Sajnálom. Sajnálom, Harry, de ebben az esetben nem tehetek semmit. Legfeljebb annyit ígérhetek, hogy békén hagylak… míg el tudod dönteni, tudsz-e bízni bennem egy kicsit - mondom neki fáradtan, majd egy sóhajjal felállok, és el akarok indulni, mikor rám néz.

\- Ne menj el, Perselus!

\- Semmi értelme, hogy most kínozzalak, Harry. Talán semmi mást nem váltana ki belőled, mint dacot és ellenállást. Csak összevesznénk… talán úgy, mint régen… És azt nem akarom.

\- És ha elmész, és utána leugrom? – néz rám dacosan.

Ezen már én is felkapom a vizet. Igazán eldönthetné végre, hogy mit akar, nem engem kellene dróton rángatnia. Épp elegen néztek már marionett-figurának életemben.

\- Te zsarolsz engem, aki az előbb még szólni is alig akartál hozzám? És különben is, ha itt vagyok melletted sem tudnálak megakadályozni, ha nem akarod. Legalább egy kicsit akarnod kell, valahol mélyen.

\- Mi a fenét kéne tennem, Perselus? Nem zsarolni akartalak, csak… Azt hiszed, olyan könnyű túllépni a múltunkon? Azon a gyűlöleten, ami köztünk volt régen? Féltem tőled… nagyon sokszor féltem tőled, és ezt nem könnyű elfelejteni! Nem tehetek róla, ha álmaimban előjön ez az érzés… szeretnék túl lenni rajta… szeretném elfelejteni… de…

\- Pedig ezt neked kell megtenned. Ha akarod... és ha képes vagy rá. Most pedig megyek. Ha mégis ugrani akarnál… várd meg, míg beérek. Nem akarom látni. Épp elég értelmetlen halált láttam már, a tiédet nem bírnám ki… az túl sok lenne… még nekem is – mondom neki, és tudom, hogy ez most rohadtul, szemétül mardekáros volt, de akkor sem voltam már képes magamba fojtani. Bennem ugyanúgy ott a feszültség, mint benne, de mint mindig, most is nekem kell uralkodnom magamon, amíg tudok. Nekem kell erősebbnek lennem, és ha majd engedi, talán segíthetek neki is.

Most azonban tényleg magára hagyom. Lassan ballagok le a végtelen hosszú lépcsőn, és nem mondom, hogy időnként egy-egy pillanatra nem szorítja marokra a félelem a szívem, hogy tényleg megteszi, de aztán próbálom elhessegetni a gondolatot. Igazából próbálok bízni abban, hogy talál majd másik megoldást. Valami olyat, ami kárpótolná minden eddigi szenvedéséért. Segíthetnék neki, de nem kényszeríthetem rá. Ez az a döntés, amit végre egyszer az életében neki kell meghoznia, és csak bízhatok benne, hogy jól fog dönteni. Csak mellette lehetek, és csendben támogathatom, ha elfogadja. Tudom, hogy őrlődik… hogy idő kell neki… de hát időnk van, itt a kastély végtelen csendjében. Itt úgyis mindig olyan, mintha állna az idő, majd ő is rájön.

Becsületére legyen mondva, nem fut utánam. Pedig ez is benne volt a pakliban, hogy újra megijed a rá nehezülő döntés súlyától. Ezúttal azonban nem teszi, és reménykedek abban, hogy végre képes lesz lábra állni, és talpon is maradni.

Lassan ballagok vissza a kastélyba, hisz hova is rohannék. A többiek már rég az igazak álmát alusszák, így nekem van lehetőségem nyugodtan, a gondolataimba merülve bandukolni. Merlin… azt hittem, hogy a háború végeztével azért könnyebb lesz az életünk. De hát semmi sem lett könnyebb. Vagy legalábbis nem sok minden. Végül is, azt hiszem, hogy az én generációm, és még Harryé is, a háború árnyékában éljük már le az életünket. Talán azoknak a gyerekeknek lesz könnyebb, akik most kerülnek be a Roxfortba. Ők már csak hallomásból fogják ismerni ezt a rémálmot, ami nekünk a mindennapokat jelentette, és még jelenteni is fogja egy jó darabig. Hisz hiába vége a háborúnak, a tudatalattinkban ott van, és a rémálmok még nagyon sokáig kísérteni fogják az életünket. Ez ellen valóban nem tehetünk semmit, ebben igaza van Harrynek. De azt is tudom, hogy valakinek a gyengéd közelsége még abban is sokat segítene, hogy mérséklődjenek a rémálmok. Talán Harry is rájön erre. Ha a karjaimban aludhatna el, talán őt sem kísértenék olyan sokszor a rémképek. Szeretnék hinni abban, hogy így lenne. És szeretném őt is meggyőzni erről… talán idővel sikerül.


	4. Chapter 4

Egy átkínlódott éjszaka után fáradtan, és elég morgós hangulatban megyek reggelizni. Mindig ilyen vagyok, ha nincs lehetőségem kipihenni magam. Az összes nyűgömet hajlamos vagyok annak a nyakába varrni, aki először jön velem szembe a folyosón. Ez általában messziről látszik rajtam, így aki csak egy kicsit is ismer, messziről elkerül ilyenkor. Egy kicsit aggaszt, hogy nem látom Harryt, de tudom, ha bármi történt volna vele, már tudnék róla. De mivel, mint mondtam, a hangulatom nem az igazi, McGalagonyt is kiosztom, mikor megkérdezi, hogy nem tudnék-e neki én is segíteni a tanév előkészületeiben. Akkor akadnak fenn a boszorkány szemei, mikor közlöm vele, hogy ha azt akarom, hogy egyáltalán a mardekárosaimnak legyen hol lefeküdni szeptemberben, akkor hagyjon engem békén a hátralévő három hétben. Mint akinek eddig tényleg fogalma sem volt arról, milyen a helyzet a pincében. Ahogy látom a megvilágosodást a szemében, szó nélkül megpördülök, és otthagyom. Mindig bántott, ha semmibe veszik a mardekárt, és most sincs ez másként. És ezzel legalább biztosítottam magamnak néhány hét nyugalmat.

Továbbra is meglehetősen bosszúsan igyekszem vissza a pincébe, hisz elég sok munka vár rám. Tudom, azt mondtam, hogy a diákjaim néhány napig kibírják, hogy ne éljenek luxuskörülmények között, de azért mégis szeretném, ha normális körülmények várnák őket, mikor ideérnek. Más úgysem foglalkozik ezzel rajtam kívül.

Már majdnem leérek a lépcsőn, mikor meghallom Harry hangját a hátam mögött.

\- Perselus, kérlek, várj meg!

A hátam közepére sem kívánok most egy vele való beszélgetést, főleg, mert tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy összevesznénk. Ennek ellenére megállok, és megvárom. Ahogy közelebb ér, valamiféle határozottságot vélek felfedezni a szemében. Aztán odalép hozzám, és egy pillanatnyi habozás után szó nélkül megcsókol. Egy másodpercre lepődök csak meg, de aztán már nem hagyja, hogy másfele kalandozzanak a gondolataim. Ahogy megérzem a két kezét a vállamon, magamhoz húzom, és szorosan átölelem. Egy pillanatra megfordul a fejemben a kérdés, hogy már megint mi történt vele, hogy ekkorát változott néhány óra alatt, de aztán inkább egy sóhajjal átadom magam a csóknak. Ahogy megérzi ezt, átengedi nekem az irányítást, és én gyengéden a falhoz szorítva csókolom tovább. Hosszú ideig nem engedem el, és ő sem tiltakozik, de végül szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban tudatosodik bennünk, hogy nem igazán a pincelépcső alkalmas erre a tevékenységre, így lassan, kelletlenül elszakadunk egymástól.

Most már kedvem lenne néhány kérdést feltenni neki, de ahogy a szemébe nézek, megérzem, hogy ezzel csak visszataszítanám a gödörbe, amiből épp csak most kezdett el kikapaszkodni, ezért inkább óvatos maradok.

\- Jobban vagy? – kérdezem megcirógatva az arcát. Halványan elmosolyodik, amit bíztató jelnek vélek.

\- Igen, Perselus. Hála neked.

Csak bólintok. Ennyi kezdetnek bőven elég.

\- Nekilátunk a munkának? – kérdezi továbbra is mosolyogva, de a hangjából érződik, hogy inkább a további kérdések elől menekül. Rendben, halasszuk el a beszélgetést. Hisz megejthetjük bármikor. Este, holnap, vagy a jövő héten… A kérdések, a problémák nem fognak elszaladni előlünk, amíg meg nem küzdünk velük.

\- Mehetünk – bólintok rá a kérdésre, és ellépek mellőle.

\- Mire jutottál tegnap? – kérdezi, miközben elindulunk egymás mellett.

\- Valamelyest rendbe hoztam a klubhelyiséget, de még azon is van munka. És akkor még ott vannak a hálókörletek.

\- Hol folytatjuk?

\- Elkezdjük a fiúk hálószobáit, aztán meglátjuk, mire jutunk – mondom, mire rábólint, és közben el is értünk a mardekár klubhelyiségéhez. Tudom, hogy járt már erre, így nem is csinálok ebből problémát. Sőt, az sem zavar, ha tudja a jelszót. Belépünk, és körülnéz.

\- Hát, láttam már jobb állapotban is.

\- Tegnap kellett volna látnod.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy itt is zajlott csata.

\- Harry… bár ezt senki nem hitte volna… az én diákjaim között is voltak páran, akik rühellték Voldemortot. Lehet, hogy egy kezemen meg tudom számolni őket… lehet, hogy nem tehettek semmit, mert a társaik árgus szemekkel figyelték minden mozdulatukat… de akkor is voltak. Nem segíthettem nekik… nem állhattam melléjük… de ők akkor is itt voltak.

Odalép mögém, és lazán átölel. – Ne hibáztasd magad, Perselus. Nem tehettél semmit.

\- Tudom – mondom egy fintorral, majd inkább témát váltok. – Lássunk neki a munkának.

Sóhajt, tudja, én ugyanúgy menekülök bizonyos kérdések elől, ahogy ő, de szerencsére ő sem erőlteti a válaszokat. Inkább elindulunk a fiúk hálószobái felé, hogy megnézzük, mit tehetünk. Egy kis idő után belátjuk, hogy egy szoba túl kicsi, hogy ketten kényelmesen tudjunk benne dolgozni, így inkább szétválunk. Nem szívesen engedem ki a látókörömből, de az is sokat jelent, ha tudom, hogy itt van a közelben, és nem kell érte aggódnom. Ilyen távolságból még amúgy is érzem a jelenlétét.

Annyira belefeledkezünk a munkába, és talán az egymáson való gondolkodásba is, hogy már jócskán elmúlik ebédidő, mire eszünkbe jut, hogy enni kellene valamit. Mikor Harry hallja, hogy kilépek az egyik szobából, csatlakozik hozzám, és elindulunk le a klubhelyiségbe.

\- Mire végzünk az egész kastéllyal már képzett kőműves, ács, magasépítő, asztalos, és ki tudja még milyen szakmunkás leszek. Ha McGalagonynak valaha eszébe jut kirúgni, nem lesz gondom az elhelyezkedéssel – mondja, és végül lehuppan az egyik fotelba. Pechjére egy olyat választ, amit tegnap nem volt időm kezelésbe venni, így szerencsétlen bútordarab két lába azonnal megadja magát a sorsnak, és Harry pillanatokon belül a földön találja magát. Látom az arcán, hogy elgondolkodik, hogy ezen most bosszankodjon, vagy nevessen, de végül a kettő kombinációja mellett dönt. Elneveti magát, és megszólal.

\- Ennyire szerencsétlen is csak én lehetek.

Veszem a lapot, és némi öniróniával válaszolok, miközben odalépek hozzá, és felsegítem. – Miért, ennyire szörnyű, hogy velem kell ebédelned?

\- Perselus… - néz rám mosolyogva. – Örülök, hogy veled ebédelhetek. Sőt… legszívesebben itt ebédelnék veled, ha lenne kedved hozzá.

Tettetett közönnyel vonok vállat, pedig tetszik az ötlet. Nekem sincs most kedvem másokkal találkozni. – Ha meg tudod oldani…

A mosolya még szélesebb lesz, de csak a kérdő pillantásomra szólal meg. – Remélem, minden kívánságodat ilyen lazán tudom teljesíteni – mondja, majd elfordítva a pillantását kissé hangosabban szólal meg. – Dobby!

Hívására a szólított házimanó azonnal megjelenik. – Mit tehet Dobby Harry Potterért? – kérdezi az én tűrőképességemnek már túlságosan magas frekvencián, de inkább nem szólok, mert tudom, hogy Harrynek sokat jelent ez a kis manó, és ezt megpróbálom tiszteletben tartani.

\- Dobby, tudnál hozni nekünk valami ebédet?

\- Természetesen, Harry Potter – sipít a manó, és egy csettintéssel eltűnik.

Letelepszünk az egyik asztalhoz, de nem telik bele egy perc, Dobby már vissza is tér az ebédünkkel. Lepakolja elénk, és jó étvágyat kívánva távozik.

Csendben látunk neki a falatozásnak, egyikünknek sem akarózik megtörni a csendet, azt a látszólagos békét és nyugalmat, ami most körülvesz bennünket.

Végül mégis Harry szólal meg. – Perselus, tényleg segítesz nekem? Úgy értem… felkészülni.

\- Persze. Megígértem.

\- Tudom, de biztos neked is van elég dolgod.

\- Néhány év után, ha kialakul a rutinod, ez már nem jelent gondot. De most még fontos, hogy legalább egy hónappal megelőzd magad, hogy ha valami közbejön, át tudj ugrani egy vagy két órát, és ne tanácstalanul állj, hogy most mihez kezdj.

\- Merlin… felelőtlenül vállaltam be ezt az egészet.

\- Dehogy – igyekszem megnyugtatni -, csak az időd meglehetősen kevés. De majd összehozzuk.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus.

Csak bólintok, és némi beszélgetés után rájövök, hogy Harry taktikai érzéke, ami eddig szinte soha nem hagyta cserben, ebben az esetben is tökéletesen felhasználható. Nem is igazán lesz szüksége a segítségemre, legfeljebb csak idő hiányában. Hamar átlátom a stratégiáját, ami némileg más ugyan, mint az enyém, de ha a szükség úgy hozzá, ezt figyelembe véve be tudok neki segíteni. Végül azonban megint ő az, aki másra tereli a szót.

\- Azt mondod, a végzőseid nem jönnek vissza?

\- Közülük valószínűleg nagyon kevesen, de az ötöd és hatodévesek közül sem mindenki.

\- És a keresztfiad?

\- Draco? Miatta ne aggódj… túl sok minden szakadt a nyakába az apja halálával ahhoz, hogy a tanuláson járjon a feje. Az egész Malfoy birodalom. És Draco ambiciózus… és gátlástalan. Ugyanaz a tűz lobog a szemében, amit az apjáéban láttam mindig. Már az apja álmai lebegnek a szeme előtt.

\- Azt hittem szereted…

\- Így van. De ettől még ismerem. Ettől még tudom, milyen vér folyik az ereiben. Viszont… ha mellettem leszel… időnként elkerülhetetlen lesz, hogy találkozzatok.

\- Nézd… - gondolkodik el – tartom magam annyira felnőtt embernek, hogy ne essek neki. Viszont hogy ő hogy fogadja a kapcsolatunkat… vagy a barátságunkat… vagy akármit… ezt nem tudom neked megjósolni.

\- Én sem. Draco mindig pont a kiszámíthatatlansága miatt volt veszélyes. Bár az én szavamra mindig hallgatott, már kisgyerek kora óta. Ha úgy hozza a sors, majd beszélek vele.

\- Rendben. Folytatjuk a munkát?

\- Persze – mondom egy halvány mosollyal, és felállunk az asztaltól, hogy újra a fiúk hálószobái felé induljunk.

Megint elmerülünk a felújításban, de most vacsora előtt egy órával úgy döntök, mára elég. Megkeresem Harryt, és egy percig csendben figyelem, ahogy elmerülve dolgozik, és csak akkor veszi észre, hogy ott vagyok.

\- Szia! – köszön rám mosolyogva. – Hogy állsz?

\- Hát, jobban, mint te – mondom csipkelődve.

\- Undok vagy – villan rám a szeme, de aztán elmosolyodik.

\- Az. Zavar?

\- Nem. Mára fejezzük be?

\- Igen. Arra gondoltam, kicsit rendbe szedhetnénk magunkat vacsora előtt.

Ravaszul megvillan a szeme, majd végigméri magát. – Miért, mi a baj velem?

Odasétálok hozzá, és lazán átölelem. – Veled? Az égvilágon semmi. Csak nem ártana némi emberformát öltenünk a vacsorához – mondom, és egy futó csókot adok a szájára.

\- Jó van, legyen – egyezik bele végül, és viszonozza a csókot, majd szétválunk, és szó nélkül indulunk ki a klubhelyiségből. Ahogy kiérünk, lazán átkarolom a derekát, és látom, hogy ez az apró gesztus milyen boldoggá teszi.

A lakosztályom előtt megállunk, és tudom, hogy mi jár a fejében, de most határozottan nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy behívjam. Abból nem lenne vacsora, és már így is furcsán néznek majd ránk, hogy nem voltunk ebédelni.

Megérzi a hezitálásomat, és szerencsére nem is erőlteti a dolgot. – Akkor vacsoránál találkozunk – mondja, és lassan kibontakozva az ölelésemből, felmegy a lépcsőn.

Egy ideig egy halvány mosollyal nézek utána, majd belépek az ajtón, és néhány percre leülök a kandalló melletti fotelba, hogy átgondoljam, mi is történt ma. Eddig nem volt időm, és talán nem is akartam ezen töprengeni.

Úgy tűnik, amiket tegnap este mondtam Harrynek, bármilyen durva is volt, hatott. Vagy legalábbis remélem. Remélem, hogy a stabilitása, amit ma mutatott nem olyan törékeny, mint a múltkor volt. De ebben nem lehetek biztos, így nagyon óvatosnak kell lennem vele, hisz még mindig bármelyik pillanatban összeomolhat. Viszont az, hogy a jövőn, az elkövetkező heteken gondolkodik, meglehetősen jó jel. Azt jelenti, hogy már van számára kilátás arra, hogy itt maradjon, hogy találjon egy olyan munkát, amit élvezhet, hogy élhessen egy olyan életet, amiben boldog lehet.

Végül egy fél óra töprengés után felkelek, és elmegyek letusolni. Igaz, mágiával építkezni és helyreállítani nem egy megerőltető és koszos munka, de azért mégiscsak jólesik egy kis felfrissülés.

Vacsora közben Harry megint velem szemben telepszik le, de ez már senkinek nem okoz meglepetést. Nem beszélünk, csak néha váltunk egy sokatmondó pillantást. Szeretnénk valahol máshol lenni… igazából mindegy is, hogy hol, csak ne legyenek körülöttünk mások… fürkésző szemek, amik miatt minden mozdulatunkat, minden arcvonásunkat uralnunk kell. Lassan eszünk, megvárjuk, míg egyesével mindenki elszivárog a környékünkről. Végül Harry emeli rám azt a gyönyörű smaragdzöld szemét.

\- Perselus, lenne kedved még sétálni egyet?

\- Miért ne? – hagyom rá, és lassan mi is elhagyjuk a nagytermet, és kisétálunk a nagykapun.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit, Harry? – nézek rá bizonytalanul, mikor már a parkban sétálunk.

\- Bármit megkérdezhetsz.

Én ebben nem vagyok ugyan száz százalékig biztos, de azért megpróbálom. – Mondd, mi volt az, ami végül lehozott a toronyból?

\- Te – néz rám átható pillantással, és megáll. – Fontossá váltál számomra annyira, hogy itt tarts. És annyira, hogy ne akarjak neked fájdalmat okozni. Az akarom, hogy boldog legyél… és én is… hogy boldogok legyünk.

\- A múltkor is úgy tűnt, ezt akarod.

\- Akkor még nem voltam elég stabil – mondja lesütve a szemét.

\- Most sem vagy még az.

\- Tudom – mondja egy beismerő sóhajjal. – De ha… ha támaszkodhatok rád… akkor talpon tudok maradni.

Csak egy bólintással válaszolok, és lassan újra elindulunk. Néhány percig némán ballagunk egymás mellett, a gondolatainkba merülve, majd ezúttal ő töri meg a csendet.

\- Mondd, Perselus… te ezt tényleg komolyan gondolod?

\- Nem szoktam viccelődni – nézek rá komolyan. – Főleg nem az életemmel.

\- Tudom. De ez akkor is olyan hihetetlen…

Igen, elhiszem, számára mennyire az, mikor még saját magamnak is sokszor meglepő. Hogy ennyire közel kerültünk egymáshoz, hogy menthetetlenül beleszerettem, és lassan talán ő is belém. Nem tudom, és egy ideje már nem is akarom megmagyarázni, hogy mi miért történt. Ideje, hogy valami jó is történjen az életemben, és az övében is. Most én vagyok, aki megáll, és fürkésző pillantással néz a smaragd szemekbe.

\- El tudtad dönteni… hogy tudsz-e bízni bennem? Hogy tudsz-e hinni bennem?

\- Szeretnék, Perselus. Minden erőmmel azon leszek, megígérem!

\- Ez nekem elég – mondom, és újra elindulnék, de Harry megfogva a kezem, visszahúz magához. Megsimogatja az arcom, majd félénken megcsókol. Ezúttal nem veszem ki a kezéből az irányítást, szeretném érezni azt, hogy ő mit akar, hogy mennyire meri megkockáztatni azt a lépést, amit talán már tudat alatt szeretne megtenni. A csókja bátortalan marad ugyan, de érzem benne, hogy vágyik a viszonzásra, vágyik az ölelésemre, és én meg is adom neki. Mikor végül elhúzódik tőlem, rám néz.

\- Perselus, kérlek, gyere fel velem a toronyba!

Még a lassan ránk hulló szürkületben is észreveszi a tekintetemen átfutó árnyékot, mert elkomorodik.

\- Kérlek… szükségem van most rá!

\- Rendben, menjünk! – adom meg magam végül, és lassan elindulunk.

Belépünk a toronyba, és lassan, csendben indulunk fel a megszámlálhatatlan lépcsőkön az ég fele. Ahogy egyre feljebb érünk, régi érzések, régi képek lesznek úrrá rajtam. Eszembe jut minden arról az éjszakáról. Ahogy a hideg elszántsággal a szívemben ugyanígy kaptattam fel a lépcsőkön, ahogy teljesen lezárva magam, kimondtam Dumbledore-ra az átkot, majd ahogy Dracóval együtt menekültünk.

Harry egy idő után észreveszi, hogy máshol járnak a gondolataim. Megállít, és megfogja a kezem. – Perselus… kérlek, ne gondolj most a múltra! Sikerült az én figyelmemet a jövő fele fordítanod… szeretném, ha te is így tennél. Szeretném, ha az életünknek azt a szakaszát lezárhatnánk. Tudom, hogy az emlékek velünk maradnak… de… próbáljunk meg a mának élni! Töröljük fehérre ez életünk tábláját, és kezdjük végre olyan dolgokkal teleírni, amikkel mi szeretnénk! Gyere! – mondja, és újra megindul felfele, ezúttal maga után húzva engem is.

Alig megcsóválva a fejem követem felfele a lépcsőkön. Valami olyasmi ragyogást látok a szemében, mint amikor a kisgyerek elindul a karácsonyfa felé, hogy kibontsa az ajándékait. Eleinte nem nagyon értem, hogy mi jár a fejében, de lassan-lassan azért valami derengeni kezd.

Végül felérünk, és kilépünk a szabadba, Harry elenged, majd a két kezét a magasba emelve körbeforog.

\- Annyira gyönyörű itt – mondja, majd végül megáll és rám néz. Néhány pillanatig még más a véleményem a dolgokról, de aztán, ahogy közelebb ér hozzám, megérzem a romantikus hangulatát, és talán valahogy rám is átragad, pedig erre nem volt példa az elmúlt huszonvalahány évben. – Nézd, Perselus, lassan kigyúlnak a csillagok!

Hát igen, mi a fenét is nézhetnénk egy csillagvizsgáló torony tetején, ha nem a csillagokat? Lennének egyéb ötleteim. Harry tekintetét keresem, de ott sem látok mást, csak a csillagokat ragyogni. Magamhoz húzom, egy pillanatra még mélyen a szemébe nézek, és megcsókolom. Egy boldog mosollyal adja át magát a csókomnak, és úgy simul hozzám, hogy bennem már valami mást is felébreszt. Úgy lobban lángra a vágy a testemben, hogy egy pillanat múlva arra eszmélek, hogy szinte felperzsel. Az eddig mindig gyengéd csókunk egyre szenvedélyesebbé válik, és a kezem, amivel eddig szorosan magamhoz húztam Harryt, most lassan vándorútra indul a testén.

Érzem, hogy minden érintésem jólesik neki, de ő még félénk, csak bizonytalanul mozdul. Pedig én ugyanúgy vágyom a simogatására, és erre lassacskán ő is rájön.

\- Harry – húzódok el tőle csak egy egészen kicsit. – Nem lenne jobb, ha… - egy pillanatra belém szorul a lélegzet, mert váratlanul a nyakamba csókol, de végül rám néz, és én folytatom. – Nem lenne jobb, ha visszamennénk a kastélyba? Talán…

\- Ne, Perselus! Maradjuk itt! – kéri, de én nem tudom mire vélni ezt a ragaszkodást ehhez a helyhez, és ezt valószínűleg látja az arcomon, mert folytatja. – Itt mondtam igent az életre, és itt szeretném megpecsételni ezt a döntést.

\- Itt? – nézek rá csodálkozva.

\- Ez olyan nagy baj? – kérdezi olyan esdeklő pillantást vetve rám, hogy végül beadom a derekam.

\- Nem, nem olyan nagy baj.

Halványan elmosolyodik, és meg akar csókolni, de most nem engedem.

\- Harry…

\- Ne… most ne beszéljünk! Csókolni akarlak…

\- Harry… várj egy percet… - egy pillanatra látom a bosszúságot átfutni a tekintetén, de ahogy rám néz, és meglátja az őszinte aggodalmat a szememben, megenyhül. Komolyan néz rám, és a hangja ugyanolyan komoly, mikor megszólal.

\- Perselus… tudom, hogy nagyon sokat hezitáltam… és, hogy mindig, minden kétségemet a nyakadba zúdítottam… de már nincsenek kétségeim. Nem kell tartanod semmitől. Sem attól, hogy meggondolom, sem attól, hogy holnap reggel megbánom.

\- Határozottnak tűnsz.

Egy mosollyal lesüti a szemét. – Eddig is annak kellett volna lennem. Csak… zavarba hozott a lehetőség… hogy együtt legyek veled… hogy téged szeresselek… - ahogy kimondja, a füle tövéig elvörösödik, és lehajtja a fejét.

\- Most is zavarban vagy – súgom neki halkan.

\- Cikizz csak… mardekáros… - néz fel, de már újra mosolyog.

\- Nem hagyhattam ki.

\- Tudom – súgja közelebb hajolva hozzám, és végre újra összeforrunk egy szenvedélyes csókban.

Önkéntelenül újra vándorútra indul a kezem, időnként be-bekíváncsiskodva már a pólója alá, amit elhaló sóhajokkal fogad, majd elszakadok a szájától, hogy végigcsókolhassam a nyakát, hogy eljátszadozzak a fülcimpájával. Érzem, hogy már az ő fiatal testében is pezseg a vágy, hisz időnként megremeg a karjaimban, ha érzékeny pontját érintem.

Lassan a torony mellvédjéhez szorítom. Olyan sokszor kísértette már meg ez a korlát az elmúlt időszakban, de most mindkettőnket valami másra csábít. Ebben a pillanatban engem kifejezetten arra, hogy megszabadítsam Harryt a pólójától, és érintéseimmel, csókjaimmal felfedezzem a kisportolt, izmos mellkasát. De ő sem marad adósom, megszabadít a taláromtól, majd apró csókokkal követve lassan kigombolja az ingem, és most rajtam a sor, hogy beleremegjek a jóleső érzésbe, amit a még mindig kissé félénk mozdulatai váltanak ki belőlem.

Ahogy már meztelen felsőtesttel simulunk össze, a fenekénél fogva húzom még közelebb magamhoz, és mindketten felnyögünk, ahogy vágyunk keményen lüktető bizonyítéka egymásnak feszül.

Végigcsókolom a nyakát, a vállát, de időközben rájövök, hogy mindezt vízszintes testhelyzetben valószínűleg sokkal kényelmesebb lenne, így varázsolok egy vastag plédet a földre, és gyengéden ráfektetem Harryt, hogy tovább folytathassam a kényeztetését. Lefejtem róla a nadrágját, majd megszabadulok a sajátomtól is, és így már majdnem teljesen meztelenül simulunk össze. Csókjaimmal bebarangolom az egész testét, és érzem, hogy őt is egyre inkább beborítja a gyönyör. Hogy fokozzam ezt az érzést, érzékien lesimogatom róla az alsónadrágját, és közben kedvtelve nézem az arcát, amint esedezve várja a következő érintésemet. Nem is váratom sokáig, gyengéden megsimogatom, majd kényeztetni kezdem a legféltettebb testrészét, közben csókokkal hintem be a hasát, majd elégedetten érzem, hogy feszül meg minden izma, ahogy az ajkaimat is bevetem a kényeztetésbe. Érzem, hogy borítja el a gyönyör, és csak elhaló nyöszörgésekre fut az erejéből, ahogy azt is érzem, hogy már nem sok lenne neki hátra, de én nem akarom, hogy ilyen hamar véget érjen neki ez a csoda, így csókjaimmal újra másfelé kezdek barangolni, és kis idő után visszatalálok a szájához, hogy egy szenvedélyes csókban forrjunk össze.

Ezúttal azonban ő az, aki megszakítja a csókot, és felfedezi, bebarangolja a testem, és végül a világ számomra is bekorlátozódik az érintéseire, a csókjaira. Sokszor még mindig bátortalan, bizonytalanul mozdul, pedig ha tudná, minden egyes érintése mennyire jólesik… érezhetően végigfut rajtam a vágy, mikor megszabadít az alsónadrágomtól, és hangosan felnyögök, ahogy félénken megérinti a büszkeségemet. Még néhány pillanatig bizonytalanul néz rám, majd jó tanítványként a tőlem tanult mozdulatokkal kezd el simogatni, amikor pedig a forró ajkait is megérzem a férfiasságom köré záródni, a gerincem ívben megfeszül a gyönyörtől. Nem engedhetem, hogy sokáig folytassa ezt az édes kínzást, mert tudom, egy percen belül elélveznék, és még nincs itt az ideje, így inkább felhúzom magamhoz.

Tudom, nem szabad elsőre lerohannom, így inkább, hogy eltereljem a figyelmem saját egyre inkább elsöprő vágyamról, egy szenvedélyes csók közben őt próbálom még több gyönyörben részesíteni. Ahogy azonban a csípőjét az enyémhez nyomja, és lassan már csillagokat látok, képtelen vagyok tovább türtőztetni magam, és aggódva ugyan, de felvetem az ötletem.

\- Harry… - szólalok meg vágytól rekedt, mély hangon, és ahogy ragyogó smaragdzöld szempár megtalálja az enyémet, szinte elakad a szavam. – Harry, szeretném… szeretném, ha az enyém lennél igazán… tudom… tudom, hogy ez még korai lehet neked… ha nem akarod, akkor majd máskor… csak kimondhatatlanul kívánlak…

Látom a szemében a hezitálást… igen, gondoltam, hogy ezt még túl korai lenne felvetni. Hülyeség volt.

\- Semmi baj, Harry! Felejtsd el… olyan rengeteg időnk van még egymásra…

\- Ne, Perselus… nem mondtam nemet.

\- De érzem, hogy félsz… és így nem élveznéd, csak szoronganál.

\- Perselus… vigyázol rám? – kérdezi növekvő bizalommal a szemében.

\- Szeretni akarlak és nem bántani – cirógatom meg az arcát.

\- Rendben – bólint, de nem vagyok meggyőzve, hogy komolyan gondolja.

\- Harry…

\- Szeretném, ha teljes lenne ez a csoda, ami köztünk történik – mondja, és magához húz egy újabb csókra, és végül én is megadom magam.

Elgondolkodom a szükséges dolgokon, majd egy nonverbális invitoval magamhoz hívok a szobámból egy tégely gyógynövényes krémet, és amíg ideér, próbálom elterelni Harry figyelmét arról, hogy egy percre kizökkentettem a szenvedély sodró hullámaiból.

Mikor érzem, hogy újra át tudta adni magát az érzéseinek, észrevétlen belenyúlok az időközben megérkezett krémbe, és óvatosan közelítem meg a fenekét, ami most vágyaim netovábbját képezi. Tudom, kellő türelemmel és óvatossággal kell előkészítenem, hisz mindent elronthatok azzal, ha fájdalmat okozok neki. Viszont, ha kellő figyelmet szentelek a dolognak, felejthetetlen lehet a számára is.

Amikor már úgy érzem kifejezetten élvezi, amit az ujjaimmal művelek vele, a lábai közé térdelek, majd előrehajolva hozzá, egy röpke csók után még egyszer rákérdezek.

\- Harry, tényleg szeretnéd?

Ahogy kinyitja a szemét és rám néz, szinte elveszek a smaragdokban látható örvényben.

\- Kívánlak, Perselus!

Erre már nem lehet mit mondani. Végtelenül lassan és óvatosan hatolok belé, és közben feszülten figyelem az arcát, hogy azonnal észrevegyem, ha mégis fájdalmat okoznék. Tudom, hogy nem szólna, így nekem kell figyelnem rá mindennél jobban. És máris látom, hogy ha nem is fáj neki, azért kellemetlen. Pontosan tudom, mit érez.

\- Harry – hajolok le hozzá – nagyon rossz?

\- Csak egy kicsit. Elmúlik?

\- Mindjárt... Csak egy perc – mondom neki, és érzékien végigcsókolom a nyakát, hogy ezzel is eltereljem a figyelmét a feszítő érzésről, amiről tudom, hogy hamarosan valóban enyhülni fog.

Ahogy enged a feszültsége, lassan megmozdulok, egy lassú, érzéki tempót felvéve. Egy kis idő után érzem, hogy sikerült rátalálnom a legérzékenyebb pontjára, és így már neki is olyan örömet okoz minden mozdulatom, mint nekem. Innentől kezdve már nincs megállás, csak egyre gyorsuló tempóban hajszoljuk egymást a beteljesülés felé, ami nem is várat magára sokáig. Harry élvez el először, majd ahogy érzem, hogy összehúzódik körülöttem, már én sem bírom tovább visszatartani, és miután a testemben szétrobban a gyönyör, megsemmisülten zuhanok rá, hogy aztán lassan, együtt találjunk újra magunkra.

Ahogy óvatosan visszahúzódok belőle, még végigfut rajta egy remegés, ahogy lehunyt szemmel sóhajt. Néhány apró csókkal hintem be az arcát, majd egy tisztítóbűbájt szórva mindkettőnkre, elheveredek mellette, és magamhoz húzom.

\- Perselus… - szólal meg néhány perc múlva, és egy kis bizonytalanságot vélek felfedezni a hangjában.

\- Mondd!

\- Én… - lassan felkönyököl, és a tekintetemet keresi. – Csak azt akartam mondani… szeretlek!

Érzem a boldogságot szétáradni a lelkemben, de bárhogy is szeretném viszonozni a vallomását, képtelen vagyok. Mintha egy gombóc lenne a torkomban, ami megakadályozza, hogy megszólaljak. De mint mindig, pontosan tudja, hogy mi játszódik le bennem, így mutatóujjával végigsimít az ajkamon.

\- Nem kell mondanod semmit. Tudom, hogy te is… egyszer talán majd ki tudod mondani. Addig elég, ha érzem az ölelésedben és a csókodban – mondja, és visszahajtja a fejét a vállamra, én pedig szorosan magamhoz ölelem.

Bár igazi meleg augusztusi éjszaka van, egy fél óra heverészés után kezdek vágyódni arra, hogy igazi ágyba tegyük magunkat. A torony kőpadlója hideg és kemény, én pedig kezdem úgy érezni, hogy öreg vagyok már az ilyesmihez.

\- Harry – cirógatom meg az arcát, mivel gyanítom, hogy elszunnyadt.

Kelletlenül nyöszörögve nyitja ki a szemét. – Mi az, már reggel van? – kérdezi nyűgösen.

\- Azt azért nem, de most már szeretnék visszamenni a kastélyba.

\- De én szeretnék veled maradni.

\- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást. Viszont ha a kövön kell aludnom, holnap meglehetősen morgós leszek.

\- Zsarolsz? – emeli fel a fejét mosolyogva a vállamról.

\- Nem. Pusztán közlöm a tényeket. Szóval?

\- Jól van, mehetünk. Viszont – néz körül tanácstalanul – azt sem tudom, hol vannak a ruháim.

\- Hát, ha ilyen rendetlen vagy, és szanaszét hagyod őket – vonok vállat, mire ad egy puszit.

\- Azért neked is volt némi részed benne – mondja, majd feltápászkodunk, összeszedjük a ruháinkat, és felöltözünk.

Mikor készen vagyunk, Harry még kisétál a mellvédhez. Utána megyek, és átölelem.

\- Mire gondolsz most? – kérdezem tőle halkan.

\- Arra – mondja megfordulva az ölelésemben -, hogy bár sosem hittem abban, hogy valaha is boldog lehetek, te esélyt adtál nekem rá.

Egy halvány mosollyal válaszolok, mert én nem szeretem ennyire kiadni az érzéseimet, és ő ezt pontosan tudja. Elengedem, de megfogja a kezem, és úgy indulunk el lefele a toronyból. Magam sem tudom megmondani, hogy az elmúlt néhány hétben hányszor jártam meg oda-vissza ezt a megszámlálhatatlanul sok lépcsőfokot, de ha arra gondolok, hogy minden egyes alkalommal egy lépéssel közelebb vittek a célhoz, azt kell, hogy mondjam, megérte.

Mikor belépünk a nagykapun, megállítom Harryt.

\- Tényleg velem maradsz?

\- Elkergetni sem tudnál.

Megkönnyebbülten mosolyodom el, majd a pincebeli lakosztályom felé vesszük az irányt.

Miután odaértünk, egy gyors tusolás után ágyba készülődünk. Miután lefeküdtem, Harry leül mellém, és hitetlenkedve megcsóválja a fejét. Pontosan tudom, mire gondol.

\- Mit tettél volna, ha úgy egy évvel ezelőtt valaki azt mondja, hogy az ágyamban, a karjaimban fogsz aludni, ráadásul önszántadból?

\- Minimum hülyére átkozom – neveti el magát.

\- Ez tipikusan mardekáros hozzáállás – mosolyodom el én is.

\- Hát… ez sem sokon múlt. Tényleg, Perselus… mi lett volna, ha annak idején a süveg a te házadba oszt be?

\- Nem tudom, Harry – komolyodom el. – Ez is egyike a sok ezer „mi lett volna, ha" kezdetű kérdésnek, amire már sosem fogunk választ kapni. Most inkább gyere, és próbáljunk meg aludni.

Végül engedelmeskedik, bemászik az ágyba, és odabújik hozzám. A vállamra hajtja a fejét, és én átkarolom. Kimondhatatlanul jó érzés, hogy itt van mellettem. Mintha világéletemben csak erre vágytam volna tudat alatt, de csak most kaphattam meg. Néhány perc múlva Harry békés szuszogásából tudom, hogy ő már elaludt, és egy rövid idő múlva, megadva magam a hívogató álomnak, én is követem a példáját.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel én ébredek elsőként. Bár a tegnap este tökéletes volt, azért aggódva fürkészem Harry arcát, ami most álmában végtelenül nyugodt és békés. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy akkor is ilyen marad, miután felébred. Most azonban még mélyen alszik, ami nem is csoda, hisz az elmúlt időszak kimerítette, úgy fizikailag, mint érzelmileg, így eszembe sem jut, hogy megzavarjam az álmát. Csak élvezem a közelségét, a bőre illatát, azt, hogy még álmában is hozzám bújik és átölel, mintha attól félne, hogy eltűnök, mire felébred. Pedig eszemben sincs.

Jócskán benne járunk már a délelőttben, mikor végül felébred. Álmos tekintetével azonnal engem keres, és csak akkor nyugszik meg, mikor az én szememben ugyanazt a boldogságot látja, amit ő is érez.

\- Egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy csak álom volt – mondja álmosan mosolyogva.

\- Hát, ha az volt, életemben nem álmodtam még ilyen szépet – húzom magamhoz egy röpke csókra.

\- És most hogyan tovább, Perselus? – kérdezi fürkészőn, miután szétváltunk.

\- Hogyan tovább? Azt hiszem, neked ideje nekilátnod a felkészülésnek, mert napról napra fogy az időd, és rengeteg dolgod van, rám pedig vár a…

\- Perselus… tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam.

\- Tudom – viszonzom a komoly pillantását. – Mit szeretnél?

\- Nem az a fontos, hogy én mit szeretnék… hanem az, hogy mit szeretnénk. Úgy érzem, nem szeretnénk nyilvánosság elé vinni azt, ami közöttünk történik… jól érzem?

\- Nézd, Harry… nem szeretném titkolni a kapcsolatomat veled… de úgy érzem, az életem ilyen mértékig nem tartozik senkire. Olyan ez… mintha azzal, hogy tudnak rólunk… ellopnának valamit a meghittségéből a dolognak.

\- Hogy én ezt miért nem tudtam így megfogalmazni… percek óta ezeket a szavakat keresem – mondja halványan elmosolyodva.

\- Akkor nem haragszol érte?

\- Nem, Perselus… talán majd annak is eljön az ideje, hogy ez megváltozzon, de most még nem lenne jó, ha mindenki rajtunk csámcsogna.

\- Tudom. De most már ideje felkelnünk, lassan ebédidő.

\- Azért olyan sokáig nem aludtam – mondja durcásan, és kelletlenül kimászik az ágyból. Még egy percig kedvtelve figyelem, ahogy öltözik, aztán követem a példáját.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok lázas munkával telnek Harrynek, még úgy is, hogy sokat segítek neki. Hisz nem csak a tanmenetet kell megterveznie, hanem keresnie kell egy termet, és azt a saját igényeinek megfelelően kialakítani, és ezen kívül is még egy csomó szükséges segédeszközt is be kell szereznie, és érthető módon halvány fogalma sincs, hogy álljon neki. Sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani nem olyan egyszerű, mint azt sokan gondolják. Rengeteg előkészületet és odafigyelést igényel.

Esténként, mikor holtfáradtan zuhan be mellém az ágyba, egy hálás mosollyal, egy gyengéd csókkal köszöni meg a segítségemet, pedig tudja, nem azért csinálom, hogy megköszönje. Egyszerűen jó érzés látni a lelkesedés csillogását a szemében, jó érzés, hogy van valami, ami célt ad az életének. Láthatóan élvezi, amit csinál, és azt is élvezni fogja, ha elkezdődik a tanítás.

Az együtt töltött nappalok és éjszakák hatására a kapcsolatunk is egyre bensőségesebbé válik. Harry is lassan levetkőzi annak a zavarnak az utolsó maradékát is, amit mellettem érzett. Napról napra érzem, hogy fogad el egyre jobban, hogy válnak kámforrá a régi kétségeinek utolsó maradékai is. A bizalma egyre erősebb, és engem ez elmondhatatlanul boldoggá tesz.

Ahogy közeledik a szeptember, látom rajta, hogy a lelkesedés mellett egyre jobban izgul. Megértem, hogy így érez, hisz tudom, nem lesz könnyű dolga. Még akkor sem, ha az idősebb mardekárosaim, akiktől a legrosszabbat várhatná, nem lesznek itt. Még enélkül is eléggé meg kell küzdenie a tekintélyért.

Az évnyitó vacsora utáni este lejön hozzám a pincébe. A gyerekek viszonylag jól fogadták a jelenlétét a tanári karban, ennek ellenére kézzelfoghatóan érzem a feszültségét, így nem nyaggatom hülye közhelyekkel, hogy túl lesz rajta, meg hogy minden kezdet nehéz, hisz valószínűleg leátkozná a fejem, ha ilyenekkel próbálkoznék. Csak leültetem a kanapéra, és átölelem. Tudom, hogy ez a csendes támogatás a legjobb ebben az esetben, és én megadom neki. Végül szó nélkül bújunk ágyba, és próbálunk aludni, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

Reggel zombiként ébred, de tudom, ahogy belép az osztályba, néhány percen belül képes lesz ezt levetkőzni. És szerencséjére első órája úgyis kicsikkel lesz. Ők inkább imádattal fognak rá nézni, és tátott szájjal figyelik minden szavát. Ez a kezdet talán elegendő önbizalmat ad neki a továbbiakra, az idősebbekhez. Nem mondom, hogy nem fogják támadások érni, de bízom benne, hogy elég erős, és talpraesett lesz ahhoz, hogy ezeket csírájában elfojtsa.

Az étkezéseknél látom, hogy kissé zavarban van, de úgy gondolom, lehetne ez sokkal rosszabb is, így valamelyest megnyugszom. Napközben nem sok időm van gondolkodni, hisz reggeltől estig órám van, így a gyerekek elterelik a figyelmem Harryről. Hát persze, oda kell figyelnem minden mozdulatukra, ha nem akarom hogy felrobbantsák nekem a fél pincét.

Este, vacsora után váltunk egy hosszabb pillantást Harryvel, de tudom, úgyis utánam jön, ha kicsit összeszedte magát. Lehet, hogy most szüksége van arra, hogy néhány percre leüljön, és kifújja magát.

\- Milyen volt a napod? – kérdezem egy röpke csók után, mikor egy órával később belép a lakosztályomba.

\- Hát… elég vegyes. De azt hiszem, jól boldogultam vele.

\- Bántottak?

\- Nem annyit, mint vártam. De azért kaptam hideget-meleget.

\- Gondolom. De az a fontos, hogy le tudd kezelni. A mardekárosok?

\- Ha nem haragszol meg… úgy fordulok feléjük, ahogy ők felém. Talán egy idő után rájönnek, hogy a saját érdekük, hogy normálisan viselkedjenek.

\- Hajszálon múlt, hogy nem lettél mardekáros, ugye tudod?

\- Tudom. És egyre inkább belátom, hogy a süvegnek igaza volt – mosolyodik el. – De ebben a helyzetben tényleg nincs más választásom.

\- Ez igaz. És ettől függetlenül… mi a meglátásod?

\- Élveztem – ismeri be lesütve a szemét.

\- Ez a lényeg. A többi majd megoldódik.

\- Remélem. Tudod… tényleg jó volt… főleg a kisebbekkel.

\- A többiekkel is csak az a gond, hogy túl kevés köztetek a korkülönbség. Mondhatni nincs is. Ez majd változik.

\- Persze. Majd úgy tíz év múlva. Addig meg beleőrülök.

\- Dehogy őrülsz. Most mondtad, hogy élvezted. Megnyugodtál egy kicsit?

\- Meg. És Perselus… köszönök mindent.

\- Ugyan mit?

\- Hogy segítettél… nélküled most eléggé elveszettnek érezném magam.

\- Ugyan. Feltalálnád magad.

\- Perselus…

\- Nincs mit. Komolyan – vonok vállat – addig is itt voltál velem.

Harry is elmosolyodik, és végül megcsókol. Érzem, ahogy a napok óta benne tomboló feszültség lassan engedni kezd, és végül teljesen ellazul. Végre talán úgy érzi, megtalálta a helyet, ahova tartozik, és egy olyan életet élhet, amilyet mindig szeretett volna.

~~ o ~~

A karácsonyi szünet előtt nem sokkal kerül újra terítékre köztünk a téma, hogy meddig akarjuk titkolni a kapcsolatunkat. Nem érzem szükségét annak, hogy a diákok előtt is felfedjek belőle akármilyen keveset is, hisz meg vagyok győződve arról, hogy ez meglehetősen aláásná a tekintélyünket. Még Harryét is, nem beszélve az enyémről. Jobb, ha nem tudják, hogy emberi érzésekre is képes vagyok. Arról meg főleg ne is beszéljünk, hogy ha kiderülne, hogy Harry nem az a megtört hős, akinek sokan hiszik, hanem igenis képes valakit közel engedni magához, és viszonylag normális életet élni, hamarosan az összes végzős fruska a lábai előtt heverne. Erre a gondolatra belém mar a féltékenység. Nem akarom megosztani ezt a gondolatot Harryvel, de valószínűleg az arcomra van írva, mert addig nem hagy békén, míg legalább valamennyit fel nem fedek belőle.

\- Perselus… - fogja meg a kezem. – Egy korombeli csitri sosem lenne képes úgy megérteni, ahogy te. Egy fiatal lánytól nem kaphatnám meg azt, amit tőled. Sosem tudnék úgy megnyílni, mint neked. Nekem rád van szükségem, és ezt soha ne felejtsd el! Soha nem hagynálak el, még egy tucat végzős lányért sem! – mondja, és megcsókol. Hiszem is, nem is, amit mond, hisz egy lánnyal mennyivel normálisabb életet élhetne… rendes családja lehetne, nem kellene bujkálnia, lehetnének gyerekei… Érzi, hogy nem nyugtatott meg teljesen, mert mikor újra a szemembe néz, látom, hogy aggódik.

\- Mi a baj, Perselus?

\- Semmi. Tényleg – persze nem hisz nekem.

\- Figyelj… nem tudom, mi az, ami aggaszt… de én boldog vagyok veled, és nekem ez a fontos. Bármi is jutott eszedbe… bármit is tudnál magad ellen felhozni… nekem csak te kellesz!

\- Biztos vagy benne?

\- A legteljesebb mértékben. És… arra gondoltam… ha évközben nem is, legalább a karácsonyi szünetben, mikor nincs itt senki… azért mutatkozhatnánk együtt.

\- McGalagony leszedi a fejünket.

\- Kit érdekel? Amúgy meg… valami azt súgja, hogy már úgyis tudja.

Ez igaz. McGalagony, ha még nem is teljesen olyan, mint Dumbledore, kezd hasonlítani rá. Kezd ugyanolyan kíváncsi, minden lében kanál, okostojás lenni, mint az elődje volt. Talán idővel majd az orra is megnyúlik annyira, hogy mindenbe bele tudja ütni, ahogy Dumbledore tette.

Végül megadom magam. A szünetben valóban nem lesz itt egyetlen diák sem, hisz Harry volt mindig az egyetlen kivétel, akinek megengedtük, hogy ilyenkor is a kastélyban tartózkodjon, meg az ő kedvéért a Weasley kölyöknek. Most azonban tényleg csak a tanárok lesznek itt, közülük sem mindenki.

Így a szünet első napján együtt megyünk reggelizni. Egyelőre még minden nagyobb feltűnéskeltés nélkül. Eddig ezt sem tettük meg, Harry minden reggel a kandallón keresztül visszament a szobájába, és néhány perc eltéréssel érkeztünk csak a nagyterembe. Most azonban, néhány napra feladjuk ezt a szokást. A legtöbben úgy csinálnak, mintha tudomást sem vennének róla, csak az igazgatónő szemében látok néhány értelmezhetetlen szikrát villanni, de amíg nem tesz megjegyzést, figyelmen kívül hagyjuk.

Kiderül, McGalagony még abban is hasonlítani akar az elődjére, hogy idióta karácsonyi vacsorát próbál szervezni a kastélyban maradt néhány embernek. A hátam közepére sem kívánom, csak Harry hathatós rábeszélésére vagyok hajlandó elmenni, holott tudom, hogy neki sem nagyon fűlik a foga az egészhez.

Ahogy letelepszem az asztalhoz, inkább a többiek megfigyelésével foglalkozom, így nem kell az igazgatónő bohóckodására figyelnem. Még rosszabbul áll neki, mint Dumbledore-nak, hisz neki legalább illett az infantilis személyiségéhez, McGalagonytól azonban totálisan idegen. Szóval inkább végignézem a társaságot. Harry arcán látható a tömény undor, nem is próbálja leplezni. Flitwick tekintetében csak méla unalmat látok, hihetetlenül szeretne inkább valahol máshol lenni. Madam Hooch arcán egy elegáns, elnéző mosoly játszik, mint ahogy egy anyuka néz az ötéves kislányára. Sinistra szintén a háta közepére kívánja az egészet, és ha McGalagony nem találja ki ezt a baromságot, már rég hazautazott volna a családjához. Egyedül Bimba próbál részt venni az igazgatónő hülyeségeiben, de így eléggé szánalmas az egész. Így a boszorkány is belátja, hogy nem sok értelme van, és hamar elengedte a társaságot.

Kedvem lett volna azonnal felpattanni, és lobogó talárral elsőként elhagyni a nagytermet, de mivel láttam, hogy mindenki más is azt teszi, Harryvel összevillant a szemünk, és inkább utolsóknak maradunk. Hamarosan megbánjuk a döntésünket, mert gazdagabbak leszünk még néhány pukkantós cukorral, és néhány keresetlen karácsonyi jókívánsággal az igazgatónő részéről, mielőtt eltűnne a fenébe.

Ahogy elhúz, Harry megcsóválja a fejét, és elindul a legnagyobb karácsonyfa fele. Nem sok kedvem van követni, elmélázok azon, hogy megváltozott ez az ősi varázslóünnep. Hisz eredetileg a téli napfordulót, a fény újjászületését ünnepeltük, míg át nem vettük ezt a családi összeborulós, ajándékozós marhaságot a mugliktól.

Lassan azonban átérzem Harry hangulatát is, így odasétálok mögé, és átölelem. Már hetekkel ezelőtt megbeszéltük, hogy nem ajándékozunk egymásnak semmi komolyat, de azért mégis úgy terveztem, hogy meglepem valami aprósággal. Tudom, hogy hord egy vékony ezüstláncot, talán még valamelyik régi barátnőjétől kapta, de azt tudom, hogy nincs rajt semmi, így arra gondoltam, hogy valami apró medált kaphatna tőlem. Valami olyat, ami illik hozzá. A szobámban akartam odaadni neki, de ha már most elkapta ez a hangulat, akkor itt az alkalom. Csak egyik kezemmel engedem el, hogy elővegyem a talárom zsebéből az apró kis dobozt, és előrenyújtom neki. Egy pillanatra meglepődik, majd kicsit megcsóválva a fejét, hátrasandít rám.

\- De… megegyeztünk, Perselus…

Vállat vonok. – Mégis mit vársz egy mardekárostól?

\- Hát persze… gondolhattam volna – mosolyodik el némi megjátszott bosszúsággal, majd újra elkomolyodik. - De én tényleg nem…

\- Nem azért kapod, mert bármit is adnod kell cserébe.

\- Tudom, de akkor is…

Óvatosan belecsókolok a nyakába, amitől elakad a szava. Leginkább a meglepetéstől, hogy én nyilvános helyen ilyet teszek, de mondanom sem kell, minden érzékemmel körbenéztem előtte. Aztán, mikor megadja magát a sorsának, végül kibontja az ajándékomat. Nem látom az arcát, de tudom, érzem, hogy elmosolyodik. Lecsatolom a láncát, majd miután ráfűzöm a medált, visszakerül a helyére, de Harry továbbra is kedvtelve nézegeti, simogatja.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus! – fordul felém lassan, és egy óvatos csókot lehel az ajkamra.

\- Szívesen – súgom neki, majd kézen fogva megyünk le a pincébe.

Itt ugyan semmi nem utal arra, hogy odakint a világban karácsony van, mégis valahogy sokkal jobban érezzük magunkat itt, a csend és a béke birodalmában.

Másnap délelőtt minden előzetes egyeztetés nélkül beállít a keresztfiam. Ahogy meglátja Harryt a nappalimban, megvillan a szeme, de nem szól semmit. Harry pedig, néhány perc kínos csend után inkább magunkra hagy bennünket.

Draco kérdőn néz rám, de nekem nincs kedvem a magánéletem miatt magyarázkodni. Tudom azonban, hogy nem fogom megúszni a dolgot. Nem tűri szó nélkül, hogy Pottert itt találta nálam.

\- Perselus… - néz rám kifürkészhetetlen ezüst pillantásával. – Nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de… van valami köztetek, amiről tudnom kéne?

\- Miért kellene tudnod bármiről is? – nézek rá szigorúan, de nem ijed meg tőlem, ahogy soha nem is tette, már gyerekkorában sem.

\- Igazad van. Csak gondoltam vagyunk annyira bizalmas viszonyban, hogy elmond.

Még mindig kiszámíthatatlan a reakciója, bár az, hogy eddig nem ugrott egyikünknek sem, egészen bíztató.

\- Igen, van köztünk valami – ismerem be halkan, de csak újra megvillan a szeme, máshogy nem reagál. Talán várja, hogy folytassam, de nem igazán tudom, hogy mit mondhatnék neki.

\- Hallgatlak – néz rám továbbra is komolyan.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy be kellene számolnom az életemről.

Ahogy kimondom, látok egy apró rándulást átfutni az arcán, majd egy pillanatra felvonva a szemöldökét, sóhajt. – Ahogy akarod, Perselus – mondja, feláll, és az ajtó fele indul.

Átkozott makacs malfoy sértődékenység… felállok, és utánamegyek. Ezer érzés suhan át rajtam egyetlen másodperc alatt. Ez a fiú fontos volt nekem már a születése pillanatától kezdve, és nem csupán azért, mert engem kértek fel, hogy legyek a keresztapja. Amíg kicsi volt, én vigyáztam rá az apja helyett, akinek mindig ezer fontosabb dolga volt, mint a fiával törődni. Amikor nagyobb lett, próbáltam megvédeni az apjától, amennyire tudtam. Mikor bekerült az iskolába, közelebb volt ugyan hozzám, de az egyetlen dologtól, amitől igazán akartam, így sem tudtam megvédeni. Pedig bármit megadtam volna azért, hogy elkerülje Voldemort csapdáját. De ezt a reményt egy idő után fel kellett adnom. Főleg, miután hatodéven közölte velem, hogy nincs jogom beleszólni az életébe. Ettől kezdve csak a háttérből vigyáztam rá, úgy, hogy ő még csak észre se vegye. De most, hogy egyedül maradt a világban, újra szüksége van rám, még ekkor is, ha ezt saját magának sem ismeri be.

\- Draco, várj… - kapom el a karját. – Mit akarsz hallani?

Megfordul, és rám néz. – Beleszerettél?

\- Ezt még neki sem mondtam ki – nézek rá komolyan, és ő pontosan tudja, miről beszélek. Ő ugyanúgy nem tudja kifejezésre juttatni az érzéseit. Sosem engedték meg neki, és talán már nem is tud megváltozni.

\- Szóval igen… De miért ő? Miért pont Potter?

Vállat vonok, ugyan mit válaszolhatnék erre? – Gyere, üljünk le! – húzom vissza a kanapéra. – Nézd, Draco…

\- Várj, Perselus! – szakít félbe. – Valóban nem vagy köteles beszámolni az életedről… csak… aggódom… és nem értelek.

\- Tudom. Sokáig én sem értettem. De rájöttem, ha harcolok az érzéseim ellen, csak még mélyebbre ásom magam a gödörbe. De így most… boldog lehetek… ennyi küzdelem után talán számomra is eljött az idő.

\- Tényleg boldog vagy? – néz rám, és tudom, hogy komolyan kérdezi. Ő is ugyanúgy aggódik értem, ahogy én őérte.

\- Igen.

Továbbra is értetlenül csóválja a fejét, de az, hogy nem borult még ki, talán jó jel. Ha megérteni nem is fogja soha ezt a kapcsolatot, talán elfogadja. És már ez is nagy könnyebbség mindhármunknak.

\- Beszélni akarok vele! – jelenti ki határozottan, de nekem nem tetszik az ötlet.

\- Draco…

\- Beszélni akarok vele! – ismétli meg, és tudom, hogy most nem sokat tehetek, hiába is próbálom lebeszélni, ha egyszer a fejébe vette…

\- Előbb le kéne higgadnod…

\- Nem vagyok ideges, és ezt te nagyon jól tudod, hisz ismersz – néz a szemembe. – De ha nekem kell megkeresnem Pottert, időközben felhúzhatom magam…

Fenyeget… tiszta apja… de tudom, hogy van igazság abban, amit mond, úgyhogy inkább megadom magam. – A második emeleti hátsó körfolyosón van a lakosztálya.

Csak bólint, és már hiába szólok utána, nem tudom megállítani. Tényleg nem látszik idegesnek, de egy Malfoy talán még veszélyesebb, ha hideg, számító, mardekáros logikával tör a célja fele. Nem irigylem Harryt ezért a beszélgetésért, de tudom, előbb-utóbb át kell esniük rajta. Draco valahol olyan nekem, mintha a fiam lenne… és nem szeretném, ha ők ketten továbbra is ennyire utálnák egymást.

Próbálom elfoglalni magam az ebédig hátralévő kis időben, de a gondolataim újra és újra visszatérnek a fiúkhoz. Igen, Harrynek igaza van abban, hogy vannak már annyira felnőttek, hogy ne essenek egymásnak úgy, ahogy régen naponta tették, hisz nem egyszer kellett szétválasztanom őket. Most viszont már felnőtt férfiak, talán találnak emberibb módot is a nézeteltéréseik megoldására. Legalábbis remélem.

Ebédnél Harry arcáról túl sok mindent nem tudok leolvasni, de ez nem is lep meg. Ő sem szereti a nyilvánosság elé vinni az érzéseit, még akkor sem, ha neki általában nem okoz gondot kimondani őket, ha a helyzet úgy hozza.

Mikor végzünk az ebéddel, szó nélkül csatlakozik hozzám, és némán sétálunk le a pincébe, most még azzal sem foglalkozunk, ki néz utánunk furcsán, pedig érzek néhány pillantást a hátamban.

Mikor becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, Harry leroskad az egyik fotelba, és én fürkészőn nézek rá.

\- Elmondod?

\- Elég egy mondatban? A keresztfiad közölte velem, hogy… mugli szóhasználattal élve… kitapossa a belem… ha fájdalmat okozok neked.

\- Harry… tudnod kell… hogy mi mindig közel álltunk egymáshoz…

\- Tudom. Nem is ez a baj, tényleg. Igaza van, meg minden… csak nincs egy könnyű stílusa.

\- Ez tény. De ettől Malfoy. Ő mindig is ilyen lesz. Az apja rosszabb volt… Draco már félig-meddig az én nevelésem.

\- Hát… ez valószínűleg sokat segített a modorán – mosolyodik el pimaszul, és én is megnyugszom valamelyest, hogy nem vette nagyon a lelkére a dolgot.

\- Ha te mondod – válaszolok én is halványan elmosolyodva, és tudom, hogy most már nem lesz köztük komoly probléma. Nem, nincsenek naiv ábrándjaim arról, hogy valaha is barátok lesznek, de ezt nem is kérem tőlük.

A továbbiakban, ha találkoznak, a két fiú, ha nem is díjazza, de legalább elviseli egymás társaságát. Látom ugyan rajtuk, hogy ilyenkor nem tudnak igazán önmaguk lenni, de egy idő után még szóba is állnak egymással, ami több, mint amire számíthattam.

~~ o ~~

Úgy ér el minket a Bálint nap, hogy nekem eszembe sem jutott. Ez tulajdonképpen nem is csoda, hisz nincs ünnep, amit jobban utálnék, mint ez. Ilyenkor az egész kastély a feje tetejére áll, senki nem képes normálisan viselkedni egy teljes napig. Falnak tudnék menni, mire ez a huszonnégy óra véget ér.

De most, mint mondtam, eszembe sem jutott a dolog. Harry valami furcsa mosollyal néz rám reggel, mikor kimászik az ágyból, de nem tudom hova tenni.

Elindulok reggelizni, de csak akkor esik le, hogy milyen nap van, mikor meglátom és meghallom az első ömlengő leveleket és paprikavörössé váló fejeket. Megforgatom a szemem. Egy újabb napnyi bolondokháza… Csak bízom abban, hogy Harry semmi őrültséget nem talált ki.

A nap folyamán sikerrel levonok néhány pontot az óráimon, amikor már nem bírom idegekkel ezt az őrületet. Még szerencse, hogy vacsora előtt már nincs órám, így visszamenekülhetek egy kis időre a lakosztályom békés csendjébe.

Szerencsére engem nem ért semmilyen atrocitás a nap folyamán, sem Harry részéről, sem máséról, így megnyugodva dőlök hátra az egyik kényelmes fotelemben.

Vacsorára indulás előtt egy tíz perccel jelenik meg Harry feje a kandallómban.

\- Perselus, vacsora előtt még átjönnél hozzám egy percre?

\- Megyek – bólintok beleegyezőn, mire elmosolyodik, és eltűnik.

Két perc múlva lépek ki a kandallójából, és egy pillanatig meglepve nézek körül. Éreztem, hogy készül valamire, de azért sikerült meglepnie.

A nappalijában csupán néhány szál gyertya ég, az asztalon szépen megterítve…

\- Szeretném, ha ma velem vacsoráznál – néz rám, majd zavarba jön, és lesüti a szemét. Tudom, ha a jótékony félhomály nem rejtené el, láthatnám, hogy elpirult. – Arra gondoltam… hogy elég mérges lennél, ha én is valami bugyuta levéllel üldöznélek…

\- Ezt jól gondoltad – lépek közelebb hozzá, mire még jobban zavarba jön.

\- De… de mégis… ez a nap a szerelmesek napja, és… és én szeretném megköszönni, hogy vagy nekem… és…

\- Harry… a jelenléted az életemben többet ér minden köszönetnél… minden Bálint napnál.

\- Tudom – hajtja le a fejét, és látom rajta, hogy meg van győződve róla, hogy nem sikerült a meglepetése.

\- Te romantikus bolond – lépek oda hozzá, és magamhoz húzom. – Köszönöm, hogy gondoltál rám – súgom a fülébe, mire felkapja a fejét. Ritkán szoktam ilyeneket mondani neki, meg tudja becsülni ezeket a pillanatokat. Az olyan pillanatokat, amikor felszínre tudom engedni az érzéseimet.

\- Örülsz?

\- Minden pillanatnak, amit veled tölthetek. De most már vacsorázzunk, mert éhen halok.

Ez utóbbinak fele sem igaz, és ezt ő is tudja, de nem ellenkezik. Tudja jól, hogy ha kellő időnél tovább kényszerít bele egy érzelgős szituációba, annak soha nincs jó vége, így lassan kibontakozik az ölelésemből, és az asztalhoz húz.

Csendben megvacsorázunk, és végül egy csodálatos estét töltünk együtt. Nem mondom, hogy ezentúl másként fogok tekinteni a Bálint napra, de azért meg tudnám szokni az ilyen estéket. Távol a fürkésző szemektől, a nyüzsgéstől, csak Harry és én…

Harry is pontosan érzi a bennem lezajló változásokat, és látom a szemében, hogy ez boldogsággal tölti el.

Ritka az ilyen alkalom, de ma én alszom nála. Semmi kedvem kibontakozni az öleléséből, és visszatérni a pincébe. És ugyan miért is kéne? Hisz itt ugyanúgy otthon vagyunk mindketten, ahogy nálam.

~~ o ~~

Egy májusi este, amikor már tanárok és diákok egyaránt az év végi dolgozatok és a közelgő vizsgák lázában égnek, vacsora után elindulok megkeresni Harryt. Az, hogy nem volt vacsorázni, nem egyedi eset nála, sokszor feledkezik bele a munkába, és még többször egyszerűen csak nincs kedve a nyüzsgéshez. Ilyenkor a lakosztályában, vagy nálam vacsorázik, és amilyen szerencséje van, rajta senki nem kéri számon a dolgot. Amikor azonban vacsoraidő után egy órával sem kerül elő, tényleg utána indulok. Tudom, hogy aggódnom már nem kell érte, de mivel ma egész nap nem láttam, kezd hiányozni.

Bekopogtatok a lakosztályába, de nem sok esélyt adok a dolognak, hogy itt lenne, így miután nem nyit ajtót, folytatom az utam a terme felé. Amikor belépek, és körülnézek, látom az asztalán, hogy félben van egy kupac kijavításra váró dolgozattal, de ő maga az ablaknál áll, és csak nézi a lassan szürkületbe boruló Rengeteget.

Nem fordul meg, mikor belépek, de tudom, tisztában van vele, hogy én jöttem be az ajtón. Tökéletesen érzi a jelenlétemet, ahogy én is az övét, hisz ez a dolog csak finomodott az elmúlt hónapok során. Odalépek hozzá, és megsimogatom a karját.

\- Valami gond van, Harry?

\- Semmi komoly – dől hátra finoman, és én átölelem. – Csak az átok jutott eszembe.

\- Aggaszt?

\- Miért, szerinted nem kéne? – kérdezi, és érzem a hangjában bujkáló feszültséget.

\- Miért aggaszt? Hogy elvesztenéd a munkád, vagy…

\- Perselus! – szakít félbe, és kibontakozik az ölelésemből. – Mondtam, hogy bármikor el tudnék helyezkedni. Kiválóan tudok várat és erődöt építeni, de valószínűleg az auror-parancsnokságon is tárt karokkal fogadnának! De egyszerűen nem akarok elmenni innen! Ez a hely az otthonom, és itt vagy nekem te! Ha el kellene mennem, azt nem bírnám ki. És te nem jönnél velem, ezt biztosan tudom.

\- Én ebben annyira nem lennék biztos. Bár ha engem valamiért is tárt karokkal várnának az auror-parancsnokságon, akkor az az, hogy dementorok elé vessenek. Mindegy – intem csendre, mikor látom, hogy tiltakozni akar – most nem ez a téma. Gondolj csak bele… május vége van. Máskor ilyenkor már fogott az átok. Mógust május elején győzted le… és Lockhart hősies akciója is tavasszal volt…

\- Remusról ilyenkor már tudták, hogy vérfarkas – folytatja a sort, mert tudja, hogy ez a téma még mindig nem az erősségem. – De Kuporról csak ilyenkortájt derült ki, hogy nem Mordon.

\- Umbridge pedig szintén ilyenkortájt került közelebbi kapcsolatba a kentaurokkal, hála nektek.

\- Szóval akkor még van esélyem nekem is belefutni valamibe.

\- Harry… nem kellene ezen agyalnod.

\- Téged egy cseppet sem ijeszt a lehetőség? – néz rám kérdőn, sőt, talán számonkérőn.

\- De igen. De tudom, hogy bárhogy alakul, megoldjuk.

\- Visszamegyünk a toronyba, és leugrunk együtt? – kérdezi egy apró gúnyos mosollyal. Ezt tudom, hogy tőlem tanulta, de az alap, a kissé kiégett lelkivilága ott volt benne.

\- Együtt csinálunk valamit, abban biztos lehetsz. De nekem semmi kedvem megpróbálni, hogy mágia nélkül is tudok-e repülni. És nem hinném, hogy griffendéleshez méltó lenne, hogy most adnád fel, hogy eljutottál idáig.

\- Igen, igazad van – látja be, és magamban megcsóválom a fejem. Az Alapítók nem voltak teljesen hülyék, hogy kitalálták ezt a négy házat. Akármelyik ház tagja legyen is valaki, ezzel mindig lehet hatni rá. Szerencsére.

\- Akkor befejezed a sápítozást? Vár a munka – pillantok az asztala fele, mire megforgatja a szemeit.

\- Majd holnap befejezem. Most inkább szeretnék veled lenni… az sokkal jobban megnyugtatna.

\- Ha a kapcsolatunk a munkád rovására megy, McGalagony kitekeri a nyakunkat.

\- Nem megy a munkám rovására. De szerinted tényleg tudja?

\- Biztos vagyok benne.

\- De akkor hogyhogy nem rúgott még ki bennünket?

\- Miért tenné? A legjobb tanárairól van szó – mondom, mire elmosolyodik. – De komolyra fordítva a szót, egyszerűen csak ismer minket. Tudja, hogy eszünk ágában sincs nyilvánosság elé lépni, így tudja, hogy nem kell emiatt aggódnia.

\- Biztos, hogy nem akarunk?

\- Te mit mondasz?

\- Merlin… megint címoldalra kerülni? Na nem… épp elégszer volt már tele velem az újság – mondja félig viccesen, félig komolyan, de mégis érzem, hogy előbb vagy utóbb azért szeretné megtenni. Lehet, hogy majd csak évek múlva, de akkor is. Tudom, hogy valamikor a távoli jövőben én sem fogok elzárkózni a dolog elől, de az még nem holnap lesz.

\- Várjuk csak meg szépen, míg megfeledkeznek rólunk – folytatja elgondolkodva. – Akkor talán nem leszünk akkora szenzáció. Sőt, talán egy idő után azt is elfelejtik, hogy a világon vagyunk.

Megértem, hogy erre vágyik, sokszor én is így vagyok ezzel. Évtizedekig vágytam arra, hogy olyan életet élhessek, mint bárki más. Csendesen, nyugodtan, távol a figyelő szemektől. De ez eddig nem jöhetett össze. Az én esetemben talán van némi esély arra, hogy megfeledkezik rólam a világ, hisz amit tettem, sosem volt szem előtt, de róla sosem fognak. Hisz ő a varázsvilág megmentője, a Kis Túlélő, és még sorolhatnám a neveket, amiket az évek alatt ráaggattak. De a lényeg nem is ez, hanem, hogy ő sosem bújhat el a világ elől, bármennyire is szeretne. Idővel majd belátja ezt, és csak remélem, hogy ennek már nem lesznek drasztikus következményei. Most azonban inkább visszavonulunk a szobámba, és lassan eltesszük magunkat holnapra.


	6. Chapter 6

A diákok elutazásának reggelén Harry szó nélkül tűnik el mellőlem, és mikor felébredek, fogalmam sincs, hogy hol lehet. A különös az, hogy tegnap este, az évzáró vacsora után nem láttam rajta semmi különöset, most mégis valahogy rossz érzéseim vannak.

Felkelek és felöltözöm. Nem igazán tudom, merre indulhatnék, hogy megkeressem, de tudom, hogy a megérzéseim, és a köztünk kialakult mágikus kapcsolat segítségével könnyedén meg fogom találni. Így csak találomra elindulok a legszimpatikusabb irányba, és némi kevergés után rá is találok. Gyanítom ő is bejárta ezeket az utakat, mintha maga sem találta volna a helyét. Végül az egyik negyedik emeleti ablaknál találok rá, ahogy az elszállingózó diákokat figyeli. Pár percig némán állok mögötte, de tudom, akár ítéletnapig is figyelhetném, anélkül, hogy észrevenne. Túlságosan el van merülve a gondolataiba, ahogy a gyerekeket figyeli. Odalépek hozzá, és finoman átölelem.

\- Látod – mondom neki halkan -, a gyerekek elmennek, és te még mindig itt vagy. Már nem lehet semmi baj. Megnyugodtál egy kicsit?

Csak bólint. – Azért egy kicsit szomorú nézni, hogy elmennek – mondja, de tudom, hogy a világ minden kincséért sem hagyná most itt a látványt. Régen én is éreztem ezt. Itt vannak ezek a gyerekek, akik tíz hónapig a gondjainkra vannak bízva, és ilyenkor mégis elmennek. Furcsa üresség tölti el az embert, mikor kiürül a kastély, ez néhány napig érezhető a hangulaton.

\- Szeptemberben visszajönnek, ne aggódj. Addig lesz egy szusszanásnyi időnk – mondom neki megnyugtatón, mire hátrahajtja a fejét a vállamra.

\- Mit csinálunk ma? Valahogy nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal.

\- Nekem el kell mennem beszerezni néhány dolgot. Ha gondolod, tarts velem.

\- Inkább kihagynám – mondja fintorogva, és tudom, hogy ez az egyetlen dolog, amire soha nem fogom bírni rábeszélni. Hogy bájitalokkal és összetevőkkel pepecseljen. Távol áll tőle, ahogy tőlem is néhány dolog, amivel ő foglalkozik. Nem katasztrófa. Nekem viszont csak ilyenkor van időm a saját kutatásaimmal foglalkozni, és az év vége fele már alig várom, hogy legyen egy kis időm visszavonulni a laboromba.

\- Rendben, akkor később találkozunk – mondom, és adok egy puszit a nyakába, hisz most már nem kell attól tartanunk, hogy bárki meglát minket.

\- Esetleg később utánad mehetnék – sandít rám. - Megvacsorázhatnánk valahol…

\- Rendben. Megtalálsz.

\- Persze – bólint, hisz neki sem lesz nehezebb a nyomomra akadni, mint nekem volt most megtalálnom őt.

Még egy percig én is nézem vele együtt a lassan szállingózó diákokat, majd adok neki még egy puszit.

\- Ne maradj itt túl sokáig – mondom neki, és végül magára hagyom.

Mikor végül tíz előtt nem sokkal az utolsó diák is elhagyja a kastélyt, lassan én is készülődni kezdek. Még néhány dologgal kiegészítem a bevásárlólistámat, majd elindulok. Tudom előre, hogy az egész napom rá fog menni, akkor is, ha logikusan átgondolom a dolgokat.

Nem szeretek az Abszol útra járni, így az évek alatt felfedeztem más, eldugott kis üzleteket, ahova kevesen járnak, és leginkább ahol nem kérdeznek az embertől semmit. Nem mintha az utóbbi időkben lenne titkolnivalóm, de mégis jobban szeretem ezeket a helyeket.

Gyorsan múlnak az órák, ahogy végigjárom ezeket az apró boltokat. Mindenhol régóta ismernek, mindenhol beszélgetünk egy keveset a szakma legújabb felfedezéseiről, így rohan az idő. Már erősen estébe hajlik a délután, mikor az egyik kis üzletből kilépve megpillantom Harryt, amint a túlsó oldalon egy hirdetőtáblának támaszkodva rám vár.

Odasétálok hozzá, de úgy látom kissé zavarban van. Egy pillanatra nem tudom hova tenni a dolgot, de aztán megértem. Fogalma sincs, hogy viselkedjen, hisz a kastélyon kívül még sosem mutatkoztunk együtt. Fürkészőn nézek rá, mert nem tudom eldönteni, hogy mi lenne a jobb megoldás. Ha hagyom, hogy ő döntse el, mennyit akar felvállalni a kapcsolatunkból, vagy ha határozottan odalépek hozzá, üdvözlésképpen megcsókolom, és így gyorsan átesik a tűzkeresztségen. Végül aztán mégis úgy döntök, rá bízom a dolgot. Persze azért élvezem, hogy zavarban van, nem is lennék mardekáros, ha nem így lenne.

\- Szia! – állok meg kétlépésnyire tőle, amitől még jobban zavarba jön. – Úgy tűnik, elhamarkodott döntés volt, hogy menjünk el valahova vacsorázni.

Egy pillanatig még elgondolkodva néz a szemembe, majd odalép hozzám, és megfogja a kezem. – Nem, Perselus. Nem volt elhamarkodott döntés. Mehetünk.

\- Rám bízod magad? – kérdezem érezhetően kétértelműen, és ő is tudja, hogy nem csak a vacsorára gondolok.

\- Teljes mértékben – mondja halványan elmosolyodva, és megszorítja a kezem.

\- Rendben – bólintok rá, és elindulunk. Ismerek egy kedves kis éttermet itt nem messze, néha be szoktam térni oda egy ebéd vagy egy vacsora erejéig. És a legjobb, hogy oda is kevesen járnak, így talán Harrynek sem lesz annyira gáz. Egyelőre úgy tűnik, az elhatározása elég szilárd, hisz nem engedi el a kezem, ahogy végigsétálunk az utcákon. Csupán néhányan néznek ránk furcsán, leginkább azok, akik felismerik Harryt. Néha fürkészőn rásandítok, hogy mi a reakciója, de ilyenkor rám mosolyog, és ez némileg megnyugtat. Csak mielőtt belépünk a vendéglőbe, engedem el a kezét, és engedem előre az ajtóban.

A tulajdonos udvariasan köszönt bennünket. Engem már régóta ismer, Harryt pedig azonnal felismeri, ez látszik a szemén, de másképp nem reagál a jelenlétünkre. Megrendeljük a vacsoránkat, és letelepszünk az egyik távoli sarokasztalhoz.

\- Sikeres volt a napod? – kérdezi végül Harry.

\- Többé-kevésbé igen. A legszükségesebb dolgokat sikerült beszereznem.

\- Szóval mostantól bezárkózol a bájitalaiddal és nem is látlak?

\- Hacsak nem tudsz valami csábítóbb lehetőséget felajánlani…

\- Nem hinném, hogy számodra van ennél csábítóbb lehetőség – mondja mosolyogva.

\- Valóban nem sok… de azért akad… kellő fantáziával találhatsz ilyet.

\- Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy fogok találni – válik még szélesebbé a mosolya.

Időközben megérkezik a vacsoránk, és csendben hozzálátunk. Látom, hogy Harry időnként elgondolkodik, de tudom, ha valami olyan nyomja a csőrét, ami rám is tartozik, úgyis elmondja. Mint mindig, most is igazam van, mert egy idő után rám néz.

\- De most komolyra fordítva a szót, Perselus… mivel töltjük a nyarat?

\- Mivel szeretnéd?

\- Nem tudom – mondja még mindig gondolkodva. – Ez is egy olyan dolog, amit még sosem volt lehetőségem kipróbálni. Talán szeretnék elutazni valahova… a Privet drive-on és Londonon kívül még soha nem voltam sehol. Még semmit nem láttam a világból… és emlékszel, mit mondtam neked annak idején? Annyi mindent szeretnék kipróbálni… És tudom, hogy ezzel felborítanám a megszokott életedet… de mindezt veled szeretném.

\- A megszokott életem volt az, ami meglehetősen fel volt borulva. Talán itt az ideje, hogy talpra állítsuk. Találd ki, hogy hova szeretnél utazni…

\- Te sokfele jártál már a világban?

\- Eléggé. De most itt az ideje, hogy megosszam veled ezeket a korábban magányos csavargásaimat.

\- Mutasd meg nekem azokat a helyeket, ahol eddig jártál! – kéri, és én beleegyezően bólintok. A világ óriási, és Harrynek eddig valóban nem volt lehetősége megismerni.

Végül befejezzük a vacsoránkat, fizetünk, és kilépünk a szabadba. Sokáig időzhettünk bent, mert már teljesen besötétedett. Keresünk egy félreeső zugot, és Roxmortsba hoppanálunk. Azért oda, mert még semmi kedvünk visszatérni a kihalt kastélyba. Lassan sétálunk felfele a domboldalon, csak néha beszélgetünk néhány szót. Átkarolom Harry vállát, és ő nem tiltakozik, csak csendben közelebb simul hozzám.

Kicsit tartok attól, hogy annak ellenére, hogy egyikünknek sem tűnt fel semmi, holnap azzal lesz tele az újság, hogy együtt láttak bennünket. Mikor ezt az aggodalmam megosztom Harryvel, megáll, és szembefordul velem.

\- Bánnád, Perselus?

\- Nem, Harry, egy percig sem bánnám, csak miattad aggódom.

\- Ennél rosszabb dolog miatt is kerültem már címoldalra. És különben is… ez a csoda is csak három napig fog tartani. A másik dolog pedig… hogy rajtad kívül már nincs senki, akinek érdekelne a véleménye… akiké érdekelt volna, mind meghaltak a háborúban. És tudom, hogy ők… ha néhányan nehezen is, de elfogadták volna a kapcsolatunkat. A többiek… az idegenek véleménye… nem érdekel, Perselus! Senkinek nincs joga beleszólni az életembe.

\- Valóban így gondolod?

\- Igen – mondja határozottan. – És most tudod, hogy mit szeretnék?

\- Ne kímélj!

\- Felmenni a toronyba.

Hónapok óta nem kérte már ezt, és tudom, hogy egyedül sem járt arra már jó ideje. De a különleges hangulata, ami a romantika, az elszántság és az érzéseinek a keveréke, egy kicsit rám is átragad, így újra átkarolom a vállát, és elindulunk a torony fele.

Ahogy belépünk a toronyba, és felnézek a végtelen lépcsősoron, az jut eszembe, hogy ezek a fokok vezettek el a végtelen reménytelenségtől, a halálos kétségbeeséstől a boldogságig. Hihetetlen utat jártunk be az évek alatt, de talán mindez kellett ahhoz, hogy eljuthassunk oda, ahol most vagyunk.

Lassan ballagunk fel, és közben teljesen elmerülünk a gondolatainkban. Szinte érzem, ahogy Harryben is lejátszódnak a régi képek, egészen a kezdetektől mostanáig. Néha jó visszatekinteni a múltunkra, de azért nem szeretném, ha most elrontaná a hangulatunkat. Ahogy felérünk, a ragyogó csillagok felé fordítjuk a tekintetünket, szótlanul élvezzük a kilátást és egymás közelségét.

Látom Harryn, hogy szeretne mondani valamit, de valamiért nem meri. Régóta nem jött már zavarba attól, hogy elmondjon nekem valamit, de most úgy tűnik mégis. Ezek szerint valami komoly dolog lehet. Végül kisétál a mellvédhez, és a kőre könyökölve mered a távolba.

Lassan megyek utána, és finoman átölelem.

\- Miért szerettél volna idejönni? – kérdezem, hátha ez az óvatos kérdés segít neki abban, hogy feltárja, ami a lelkét nyomja.

\- Mert ez a hely mindig fontos volt mindkettőnknek. Mindig itt hoztuk meg a legfontosabb döntéseinket. Te is és én is.

\- Szóval döntést szeretnél hozni? Elmondod, hogy miben?

\- Én már döntöttem, Perselus… - mondja egy félénk mosollyal megfordulva. – Csak attól félek, hogy te fogsz falnak menni tőle.

\- Az nincs kizárva. De nem gondolod, hogy jobb lenne előbb túl lenni rajta? Aztán majd kiderül, hogy falnak megyek-e az ötletedtől.

\- Én csak… arra gondoltam… hogy… olyan jól megvoltunk az elmúlt évben… és szóval ebből arra a következtetésre jutottam... hogy... össze... összeköthetnénk az életünket... úgy értem...

Megvillan a szemem, de azért kíváncsian hallgatom tovább a dadogását, ő azonban másként értelmezi a pillantásom, mert magyarázkodni kezd.

\- Nem kell így nézned rám... semmi hivatalosra nem gondoltam... mindkettőnknek épp elég kötöttségben volt már részünk, hogy egy életre elmenjen a kedvünk tőle. Csak mi ketten... te meg én... itt, ahol életünk legfontosabb döntéseit meghoztuk... megfogadhatnánk egymásnak néhány dolgot - fürkészőn néz rám, de most nem tud olvasni a szememből, és ez zavarba hozza. Persze nem is én lennék, ha egyből beadnám a derekam. - De... szóval csak... ha te is akarod. Én nem... akarok semmit rád erőltetni.

\- Nem? - húzom tovább az agyát, csak hogy ne legyen olyan egyszerű.

\- Nem, Perselus. És ha nem akarod, nem is kell tovább beszélnünk róla. Csak nekem sokat jelentett volna, ha elhangzanak közöttünk bizonyos dolgok. És gondoltam, ha segítek, talán neked is könnyebb lesz. Nem várok tőled olyan dolgokat, amik távol állnak tőled... egyszerűen csak szerettem volna elmondani, hogy mit érzek irántad, és... tőled sem kértem volna olyat... amit nem akarsz megtenni...

\- Csak ígérjek meg neked bizonyos dolgokat.

\- Igen - süti le a szemét egy pillanatra, és már komolyan fontolgatja, hogy hagyja a fenébe az egészet.

\- Olyasmire gondolsz, hogy mi ketten mindig itt leszünk egymásnak? – kérdezem csendesen, mire megdöbbenve kapja fel a fejét, és látom a hitetlen csillogást a szemében. Nem tudja eldönteni, hogy mennyire gondolom komolyan, amit mondok.

\- Ilyesmire gondolsz, Harry?

\- Igen - vallja be lehajtva a fejét.

\- És olyasmire, hogy segítjük és támogatjuk egymást, történjen bármi?

\- Igen - néz fel rám újra.

\- És olyasmire, hogy megadunk egymásnak mindent, amire a másiknak szüksége van?

\- Igen - mondja, és már látom a visszatérő határozottsága mellett megcsillanó boldogságot is a szemében.

\- Olyasmire, hogy mindig, minden helyzetben bízhatunk egymásban?

\- Igen – mondja komolyan, és tudja, hogy ennél erősebb ígéretekre nincs is szükségünk. Ebben benne van minden, amit várt.

\- És arra is, hogy megadjuk a másiknak a szabadságot, hogy ha el akar menni, elmehet?

Látom, hogy ez nem tetszik neki, de tudom, ez ugyanolyan fontos, mint az összes többi, ha igazán biztonságban akarjuk érezni magunkat egymás mellett. Végül ő is belátja, hogy így van, és sóhajtva bólint rá.

\- Igen, arra is.

\- Kihagytam valamit?

\- Már csak egy dolgot.

Pontosan tudom, mire gondol, de azt nem kapja meg ilyen könnyen. - És mi lenne az?

Egy pillanatra félrenéz, majd sóhajtva vissza rám. - Nézd Perselus... én tudom, hogy neked nehéz az érzéseidről beszélni...

Félbeszakítom azzal, hogy közelebb lépek hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolom. Érzem, hogy egy kis ideig még lekötik a gondolatai, az előbbi mondanivalója, de végül átadja magát a csóknak. Mikor végül szétválunk, nem engedem messzire húzódni. - Szeretlek, Harry! - súgom a fülébe, és érzem, ahogy ez az egyszerű szó megremegteti a testét és a lelkét. Lehunyt szemmel sóhajt, és szinte hallom a mázsás kő dübörgését, ahogy leesik a szívéről.

Végül felnéz rám, reszkető kézzel megsimogatja az arcom.

\- Én is szeretlek, Perselus! – súgja, és egy röpke csókot lehel az ajkamra. – És… köszönöm, hogy megtetted ezt… értem. Ha soha többé nem is mondod ki… egy életre boldoggá tettél ma este.

Belenézek a hihetetlenül ragyogó smaragd szemekbe, és elgondolkodom, milyen könnyű ennek a fiúnak néhány boldog percet szerezni. Néhány pillanat múlva már újra összeforrunk egy érzéki csókban, de mielőtt túlságosan belemelegednénk, Harry kissé elhúzódik tőlem.

\- Azt hiszem… vissza kellene mennünk a kastélyba. Még kissé… hűvösek az éjszakák – teszi hozzá egy elmélázó mosollyal, ahogy felidézi az első együttlétünk képeit itt, a torony tetején. Előttem is lepereg néhány jelenet abból az éjszakából, és azonnal lángra lobbantja bennem a vágyat, így beleegyezően bólintok.

Kézenfogva indulunk le a lépcsőkön, csak, hogy időről időre megálljunk és kifulladásig csókoljuk egymást.

Mikor végül belépünk a nagykapun, már csak egy profán kérdésre jut erőm, de szerencsére Harry nem veszi zokon.

\- Hozzád vagy hozzám?

\- Hozzád – mondja határozottan, és valahol tudat alatt érzek a dologban némi hátsó szándékot, de úgy döntök, míg be nem zárul mögöttünk a lakosztályom biztonságot nyújtó ajtaja, inkább figyelmen kívül hagyom ezt az érzést.

Ahogy ez megtörténik, újra a karjaimba zárom Harryt, és már újra fékevesztetten csókoljuk egymást, ezúttal azonban érzek benne valami mást is. Nem tudnám megmondani mi az, így elhúzódok tőle egy kicsit, és fürkészőn nézek a szemébe. Zavarba jön, és mint a legtöbb ilyen helyzetben, nem tudom meghatározni ennek az okát. Tudom, sokszor annyira másképp gondolkodik, mint én… ami nem baj, sőt… de ebből kifolyólag néha vannak ilyen esetek, mikor nem tudom eldönteni, mi járhat a fejében.

\- Szeretnék még… valamit kérni tőled – súgja végül, de már most belepirult. Igaz, hogy csak a kandalló lángja világítja meg a nappalimat, de még így is látom a piros foltocskákat az arcán. Persze teszek rá egy lapáttal.

\- Nem lesz túl sok egy napra a jóból, Harry?

Megforgatja a szemét, majd úgy tűnik beletörődik. – Ha így gondolod, felejtsd el! – mondja, és megcsókolna újra, de mivel mélyen a tekintetében látom a csalódást, nem hagyom.

\- Milyen griffendéles vagy te, hogy ilyen könnyen feladod?

Újra rám néz, és látom, nem bír kiigazodni rajtam.

\- Csak… tényleg nagyon sok mindent kaptam tőled ma… és ha úgy érzed, ennyi elég… én nem leszek telhetetlen. Már így is nagyon sokat jelent nekem ez az este – mondja egy halvány mosollyal, ami egy kicsit szomorkás.

\- Ma adakozó kedvemben vagyok, úgy tűnik. Használd ki!

\- Perselus… - néz rám rosszallóan megcsóválva a fejét, mire visszaveszek a csipkelődésből.

\- Mondd, mit szeretnél?

\- Én csak…

\- Igen?

\- Én csak szeretném, hogyha… hogyha ma… együtt leszünk… hogy én lehessek… - most végképp zavarba jön, és nem is tud mit kezdeni vele, de én így is megértem a szándékát, és ő látja ezt a szememben. - Csak ha te sem bánnád… és…

Hallom a hangját, ahogy még mentegetőzik, de én már elmerültem a gondolataimban.

Tudtam, hogy el fog jönni az idő, hogy ezt kéri tőlem, és nem is állt szándékomban megfosztani ettől a lehetőségtől. Most mégis van bennem némi bizonytalanság. Nem, nem Harry iránt, csupán a helyzet… kevés olyan helyzet van, amiben ennyire kiszolgáltatott az ember.

Nagyon rég volt már, hogy ezt megengedtem valakinek, és nem igazán vannak kellemes emlékeim a dologról. Tudom, hogy Harryvel kapcsolatban ilyen lehetőségek fel sem merülhetnek, és mégis… habozok neki igent mondani. Egy pillanatra eszembe jut, hogy ő első este habozás nélkül adta magát nekem, pedig fogalma sem lehetett mire számíthat a helyzettől, vagy akár tőlem. Ehhez olyan fokú bizalom kellett, amit talán még senki más nem érzett irántam.

\- Perselus… - simogatja meg a karom, mire a tekintetem visszatalál az övéhez. Ezer érzést látok a szemében, vágyat, reményt, de elfogadást, és megértést is. Tudom, ha nemet mondanék, szemrehányás nélkül elfogadná. És pontosan ez az, ami végül segít eldönteni a kérdést. A megértése, a gyengédsége, hogy számára én vagyok a fontos. Fontosabb, mint a saját vágyai.

\- Rendben – súgom neki. – Megadom neked, amire vágysz.

\- Komolyan? – tekint fel, és a hitetlenségén túl látom, hogy csodálattal néz rám. Tudja, hogy ehhez a döntéshez le kellett győznöm önmagamat. A bizalmatlanságomat, a félelmeimet. - Úgy értem… biztos vagy benne?

\- A legkomolyabban. Készen állsz rá?

\- Én… igen, azt hiszem igen. És te?

Ahogy a szemébe nézek, amiben ott van minden szerelme, minden szeretete és féltése, megértem, hogy itt az ideje, hogy végre száz százalékig és feltétel nélkül bízzam rá magam, ahogy ő tette már az első naptól kezdve. Végül rábólintok. – Igen, Harry.

Végtelen boldogság csillan a szemében, de mindemellett tudja, hogy számomra ez nem volt könnyű döntés, még akkor sem, ha úgy tűnik, pillanatok alatt hoztam meg.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus – mondja, és mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem arra, vagy csak kis mértékben arra vonatkozik, ami történni fog. Sokkal inkább arra az érzelmi változásra, ami úgy tűnik, néhány pillanat alatt zajlott le bennem, de tudom, és ő is tudja, hogy az elmúlt egy évre elengedhetetlenül szükség volt ahhoz, hogy ez megtörténhessen. Tudnom kellett, hogy a szerelme, az elhatározása, hogy mellettem éli le az életét, elég erős-e, hogy megérje kockáztatni azt, hogy én is megsérülhetek ebben a kapcsolatban. De az elmúlt időszakban mindig mellettem volt, és az érzelmei szemernyit sem hűltek azóta, így arról meggyőződhettem, hogy nem csak kamaszos fellángolás a részéről ez az egész.

Most ő az, aki kezdeményez egy szenvedélyes csókot, és én teljes mértékben átadom neki az irányítást. Végül maga után húz a hálószobába, fellobbantja a lángot a kandallóban, de épp csak annyira, hogy a félhomályban láthassuk egymást. Az ágyhoz vezet, és gyengéden elfektet, majd leül mellém. Néhány pillanatig még perzselő tekintettel néz a szemembe, és úgy hiszem, ő is hallja a dübörgő szívverésem, ahogy odahajol hozzám és megcsókol. Magamhoz ölelném, de megfogja a kezem, és a fejem mellett a párnára szorítja. Ez egyértelmű utalás arra, hogy most az övé az irányítás. Egy apró sóhajjal beleegyezek, és ahogy ennek hatására ellazulok, érzem, hogy csók közben halványan elmosolyodik. Minden rezdülésemet érzi, ahogy én is az övét.

Elszakítja az ajkát az enyémtől, felegyenesedik, és miközben ragyogó tekintetével fogva tartja az enyémet, lassan kigombolja az ingem. Ahogy a pillantása lejjebb vándorol a lassan feltáruló mellkasomra, úgy érzem, szinte perzseli a bőröm. Ahogy végzett a gombokkal, széthúzza az ingem, forró kezével végigsimít a mellkasomon, majd egy nonverbális varázslattal eltünteti rólam az említett ruhadarabot, hogy még csak annyit se kelljen mozdulnom. Megtehette volna korábban is, de tudja jól, mennyire élvezem az érzést, ahogy megszabadít a ruháimtól. Ki nem hagyná a lehetőséget, hogy ezzel tovább csigázza a vágyaimat.

Következő lépésként lefejti rólam a nadrágot, ezúttal hagyományos módszerrel, majd gyorsan ő is megszabadul a pólójától és a nadrágjától. Ahogy visszaül mellém, végignéz rajtam, és a fene se tudja miért, de úgy tűnik, tetszik neki, amit lát. Tudom, hogy őt sosem zavarta az a milliónyi sebhely, amit az évek alatt begyűjtöttem, és most is lágyan végigsimítja némelyiket.

\- Kimondhatatlanul kívánlak – súgja újra a szemembe nézve, majd megfogja a kezem, amit szót fogadva ott hagytam, ahova őt tette, és összekulcsolja az ujjainkat. Megremegek a hangjában hallható vágytól, és a forró lélegzetétől, ahogy közelebb hajol hozzám, és végül szenvedélyesen megcsókol. Végül áttér a nyakamra, hisz tudja, hogy ettől általában belém szorul a lélegzet. Apró érintés csupán, számomra mégis eszméletlenül izgató hatással bír, és Harry alaposan ki is használja ezt a birtokában lévő információt.

Aztán lejjebb halad, még egyszer megszorítva a kezem, ezzel jelezve, hogy ne mozduljak, engedjem, hogy ezúttal ő kényeztessen engem. Én már nem vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy gondolkodjak, vagy akár tiltakozzak, így mozdulatlanul várom, merre halad tovább az az érzéki és forró száj, feltérképezve a testem.

Végigcsókolja a mellkasom, incselkedve eljátszadozik a mellbimbómmal, amivel néhány mélyről feltörő nyögést csal elő belőlem. Ezután eszméletlenül lassan halad tovább, egyre lejjebb, miközben a keze, ami szintén egy pillanatra sem áll meg, letéved a fenekemre. Egyelőre még csak az alsónadrágomon keresztül simogat, de máris beleremegek a gondolatba, ahogy elképzelem, hogy ezúttal ő tesz magáévá engem.

Végül, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő édes kínzás után elér az alsónadrágom szegélyéhez, végigcsókolja a hasam, mintegy milliméterről milliméterre simogatja lejjebb rólam az utolsó útjában álló ruhadarabot. Amikor végre megszabadít tőle, könyörögve pillantok rá, de csak egy szelíd mosollyal válaszol. Gyengéden simít végig felfele a combomon, gondosan elkerülve az annyira vágyott területeket, ezzel mintegy az egekig korbácsolva a vágyaimat. Csak amikor már úgy érzem, azonnal megőrülök, hajlandó megtenni, amit némán kérek tőle, és a forrón lüktető férfiasságomra simítja égető tenyerét. Behunyt szemmel nyögök fel, és már nem létezik más számomra a világon, mint Harry ügyes keze, ahogy simogat, majd ahogy megérzem, hogy az érzéki és forró száját is beveti a kényeztetésbe, a testem minden porcikája megfeszül a gerincemen végigfutó gyönyörtől.

Időnként már csillagokat látok, és bármelyik pillanatban elélvezhetnék, ha a messze földön híres önuralmammal nem próbálnám visszatartani, ameddig csak lehetséges.

Mintha Harry is megérezné ezt a szándékomat, néhány apró csókot elejtve útközben felemelkedik hozzám, végigcsókolja a nyakam, majd vágytól rekedt hangon suttogva szólal meg.

\- Engedd el magad, Perselus… ne fogd vissza…

Megrázom a fejem. Vele együtt szeretnék eljutni a csúcsra, és úgy tűnik, hogy ő ma este olyan hosszúra szeretné nyújtani az együttlétünket, amennyire csak lehetséges. Egy elnéző mosollyal néz rám, és pontosan érti, miért próbálok uralkodni magamon, ameddig bírok. Bár, ha továbbra is ilyen szenvedéllyel kényeztet, kétséges, hogy kitartok-e addig, ameddig szeretnék. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a tiltakozását arra, hogy megmozdulok, magamhoz húzom egy szenvedélyes csókra, mintegy tudtára adva, hogy kimondhatatlanul szeretném, hogy folytassa, amit az előbb abbahagyott.

Csók közben egy apró varázslattal megszabadul az alsónadrágjától, majd a keze óvatosan, szinte kérdőn a fenekem felé indul, és én egy sóhajjal engedem, hogy a kétségeim utolsó falai is leomoljanak, és az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjából magamhoz hívom azt a krémesdobozt, amit eddig én szoktam használni. Egy újabb nonverbális varázslattal lecsavarom a tetejét, majd meg sem szakítva a csókot, odavezetem Harry kezét.

Ahogy felismeri, hogy mi az, a csókjába a szenvedély mellé némi megilletődöttség is vegyül, ezért, hogy megnyugtassam, szorosan magamhoz ölelem, és egyik kezemmel végigsimítok a gerincén. Érezhetően beleremeg ebbe a röpke érintésbe, és néhány pillanat múlva újra érzem a finom kezét, ahogy a bejáratom környékét simogatja.

Egyre jobban vágyom arra, hogy magamban érezhessem, de tudom, ahogy tőlem tanulta, alaposan, gondosan elő fog készíteni a dologra. Csak egy apró fintor fut át az arcomon, ahogy megérzem az első ujját belém csúszni, de a csókja szinte azonnal eltereli a figyelmem. Aztán a szájával újra másfele kalandozik a testemen, visszatalálva a fájdalmasan lüktető merevedésemhez. Rövid idő alatt észreveszi azonban, hogy ha így kétfelől kényeztet, pillanatokon belül elélvezek, így a száját kivonva a játékból, ragyogó szemekkel néz rám.

Egy perccel később már úgy érzem, nem bírom tovább. – Harry… - nézek fel rá, és ahogy érzem, hogy óvatosan kihúzza az ujját, lassan felülök. Most én kezdeményezek egy szenvedélyes csókot, majd belenyúlva a krémbe, érzéki simogatással egy jó adagok kenek Harry figyelmet követelő férfiasságára. Tekintetem fogva tartja az övét, és tudom, hogy a torkában dobog a szíve attól, amire készül.

\- Kívánlak, Harry! – súgom neki rekedten, mire megcsókol, majd finoman visszadönt az ágyra.

A tekintetünk továbbra is összekapcsolódik, ahogy lassan, óvatosan belém hatol. Feszítő érzés, de a vágytól és boldogságtól izzó tekintete szinte azonnal eltereli a figyelmem róla. Odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol. Ezt is tőlem tanulta, és én hálás vagyok a figyelmességéért, hogy egy kis ideig nem mozdul, csak akkor, mikor már érzi, hogy újra ellazultam, és élvezni tudom, ahogy a lassú, finom mozdulataitól végigfut rajtam a gyönyör.

Tudom, hogy a saját vágya egyre gyorsulóbb tempóban hajtaná a beteljesedés felé, de ő most is inkább csak velem törődik. Érzékien lassú mozgása csak jó idő után vesz fel egy erősebb tempót, és tudjuk, innentől kezdve már nincs megállás, már nem érzékelünk mást, csak egymást, és a gyönyört, amit az egyre gyorsuló sebesség már a végletekig fokozott. Végül elérem azt a pontot, amikor már nem bírom tovább, a testemben fehéren vakítón szétrobban a gyönyör, és érzem, hogy egy pillanat múlva Harry is követ egészen a csillagok közé, átélve egy olyan testi-lelki csodát, amit eddig talán még sosem tapasztaltunk.

Néhány perccel később arra eszmélek, hogy Harry a teljes súlyával rajtam fekszik. Nem nehéz, hisz mindig karcsú volt és törékeny, csupán annyit jelez a számomra, hogy ez a néhány pillanat neki is minden erejét kiszívta.

Megcirógatom a haját, de még most is csak annyira képes, hogy egy elhaló nyöszörgéssel legördüljön rólam. Küldök magunkra egy alapos tisztítóbűbájt, de aztán nekem is minden erőmet össze kell szednem, hogy felkönyököljek. Végül aztán mégis sikerül, és megcirógatom az arcát. Ahogy kinyitja a szemét, és rám néz, végtelen boldogságot látok csillogni a szemében.

\- Perselus… - szólal meg suttogva. – Köszönöm neked… ezt a csodát… én… még soha nem éreztem ilyet… és köszönöm, hogy… hogy… megengedted. Ez sokat jelent nekem… és tudom, hogy neked is. Tudod, féltem, hogy még mindig nem bízol bennem ennyire, hogy… hogy így rám bízd magad…

\- Itt volt az ideje, hogy ez megtörténjen. Mindkét dolog. Szükségünk volt rá ahhoz, hogy maradéktalanul boldogok legyünk. És most már tudom, hogy bízhatok benned. Feltételek nélkül, kétségek nélkül.

\- Szeretlek, Perselus! – súgja, és erőtlenül felemeli a kezét, hogy magához húzzon egy csókra. Ahogy szétválunk, lehajtom a fejem, de Harry csak elmosolyodik. – Nem kell mondanod semmit – simogatja meg az arcom. – Az, hogy egyszer hallottam tőled, mindennél többet jelent. És sosem felejtem el, akkor sem, ha többé nem mondod.

Egy halvány, hálás mosoly jelenik meg az arcomon, majd elfekszem az ágyon, és magamhoz húzom Harryt, aki szorosan hozzám simul, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét.

Tudom, hogy mára erőnk végén járunk, és talán már csak pár percig vagyok képes ébren maradni, így átgondolom mindazt, ami ma történt. Ma sok mindennek eljött az ideje, ez a nap sorsfordító az életünkben. Azzal, hogy kiléptünk a világ elé, azzal, feltártuk az érzéseinket… sosem hittem volna, de még én is képes voltam rá… és azzal, ami néhány perccel ezelőtt történt… az utolsó köztünk lévő falak is leomlottak. Nem is… nem ez a jó szó… beengedtük egymást a saját falaink mögé, így most már egymást is védjük ugyanazzal az erővel, amivel eddig csak önmagunkat.

Csodálatos dolgok ezek, amiket régen el sem tudtam volna képzelni. És ahhoz, hogy mindez megtörténhessen egy valaki kellett. Az a fiú, aki most a vállamra hajtva a fejét, az igazak álmát alussza. Ő is megtalálta mellettem a békét, a boldogságot.

Megérdemeltük, kiérdemeltük, hogy így legyen. Hiszem, remélem, hogy ez most már így marad, és soha többé nem lesznek kétségek, fájdalmak, csaták… csak ez az újonnan felfedezett boldogság, amit ha Harry szemében látok, nekem nem is kell más.

Ezzel a gondolattal megnyugodva lassan én is megadom magam a fáradtságnak, de előtte még megcirógatom Harry haját.

\- Lehet, hogy valóban soha többé nem mondom ki – súgom neki -, de szeretlek, Harry! Mindennél jobban szeretlek!

Tudom, hogy Harry alszik, de még így is egy halvány mosoly fut át az arcán, mire adok egy puszit a homlokára, és lassan én is álomba merülök.

VÉGE


End file.
